Los enemigos del cielo
by LMUndine
Summary: Shaoran no recuerda los momentos que vivio junto a Sakura, Sakura esta confundida al respecto, Eriol actua de un modo extraño cosa que Tomoyo sospecha, mi primer fic por aqui, asi que no le paren mucho a esto y leanlo para que lo entiendan SS ET TERMINADO
1. Default Chapter

**4 AÑOS ATRÁS**

Aeropuerto de Tomoeda...

De verdad tienes que irte Tomoyo?-le cuestiona una joven de ojos esmeraldas

lo siento Sakura, pero mi madre me dice que es mejor estudiar lo que quiero en el extranjero.

pero Tomoyo¿cuando volverás?- dice algo triste-

no lo se...Es mejor que me vaya, no te preocupes Sakura, algún dia volveré, Salúdame a Li

Sakura: esta bien

Primaria Tomoeda

Sakura se encontraba en su asiento de siempre, pensaba en la partida de Tomoyo, luego de ella se fue Shaoran y Meiling.

se que les debió costar despedir a nuestra alumna Daidoji Tomoyo, esperemos su regreso pronto. Ahora les presentare a la alumna de traslado ella es Antoniette Bowboa, proveniente de Paris, Francia- Una pequeña joven de 13 años, rubia totalmente, cabello amarillo que brillaba con los rayos del sol y unos lindos ojos azules- siéntate al lado de Kinomoto-dice el profesor

Antoniette: c' est bien (esta bien)

Cuando se dirigía a su asiento se para donde esta Sakura y le dice: -Hola, espero que nos llevemos bien-le sonríe y se sienta

Salida

Parque Pingüino

Sakurita ya anímate-dice Kero con una cara triste

dejare de usar la magia e intentare olvidar esto Kero-dice en un tono triste y decidida

No puedes Sakura-dice Kero intentando convencerla

si puedo, nadie me puede detener, todo lo relacionado con el se ha ido-dice Sakura muy triste saliéndole lagrimas de los ojos

no deberías pensar asi, pocos tienen esa habilidad de usar poderes mágicos, además tus amigos no estarían contentos si lo haces¿verdad Kerberos?-dice una voz saliendo de los árboles

¿quien eres?-Pregunta Kero a la sombra de una joven acercándose a ellos

Antoniette?-dice Sakura en tono de duda

si soy yo, no debes ponerte asi, yo sere tu nueva amiga y tambien compañera de cuarto

gracias...pero ¿como sabes de mi magia?-pregunta Sakura

jajaja, soy miembro de un clan francés, descendiente de brujos franceses. Bien vamos Sakura, anímate ya!-dice Antoniette muy animada

esta bien...gracias-dice Sakura limpiando sus lagrimas

Inglaterra

Con que esta es la institución, vaya parece mi mansión-sonríe- Disculpe, podría decirme donde esta la dirección-dice Tomoyo observando el colegio donde estudiara toda su vida

claro, esta siguiendo este pasillo- Tomoyo al verlo lo detalla bien y le pregunta: -disculpe, me podría decir su apellido y este le responde: - Hiragisawa- Tomoyo al escucharlo le dice: - Vaya acabo de llegar y no puedo creer que me tope tan pronto contigo joven Hiragisawa.

Señorita Daidoji?-pregunta algo dudoso

si, que de tiempo, estudias aquí?

si. Una institución muy buena-dice tranquilamente

ya lo veo.

disculpe, usted es la Señorita Daidoji?-pregunta una profesora que estaba pasando por alli

si, soy yo.

sígame un momento, le mostrare su habitación. Joven Hiragisawa regrese a sus clases

si, nos vemos luego señorita Daidoji

claro

Mientras se retiraba Eriol la observo hasta perderle la vista

Hong Kong

hijo, prepárate para el entrenamiento de futuro líder del clan Li-dice la señora Li

si madre...-responde Shaoran muy apagado- pero no entiendo porque debo ser yo-le cuestiona a su madre con algo de temor

Escucha hijo, es necesario, como único varón, tu deber es ser la cabeza del clan-Li Ieran

arriba esos ánimos Shaoran!-dice Meiling animada

como quieres que lo anime si me fui de Tomoeda

pero se lo dijiste ¿no? Además pueden pasar muchas cosas en este tiempo-dice Meiling

es verdad-dice Shaoran

hijo, Wei te espera

esta bien, madre.

**Tiempo actual 4 años después**

Nuestra amiga Sakura tiene 16 años, se graduó de primaria y ahora estudia tercero de secundaria junto a su amiga Antoniette. Touya y el padre de ella fueron hacer unas investigaciones arqueológicas al rincón del mundo hacia África, Yukito trabaja como medico pero aun estudia un post grado de medicina, Tomoyo sigue en Inglaterra, estudia tercero de secundaria junto con Eriol en esa institución que parece mas una mansión, ambos se han convertido en amigos y mejor aun en novios tambien, Shaoran...Pues el luego que pasaron dos años hizo un viaje de ida a Tomoeda, y le pidió a Sakura que fuera su novia, ella por supuesto que acepto pero regreso al poco tiempo de nuevo a Hong Kong. Kero sigue comiendo demasiados dulces y dándole fin a los postres que hacia Antoniette, hablando de ella, esta ya tiene 17 años, anteriormente dicho estudia con Sakura y comparten habitación en la secundaria.

**Capitulo I**

Tomoeda

Sakura vamos, llegaremos tarde-dice una chica de cabellos dorados corriendo a toda deprisa por los grandes pasillos de una institución

lo se...�¡espérame! Antoniette!

Ambas chicas iban corriendo por los grandes pasillos de la Universidad de Tomoeda, hasta que llegan a una puerta y...

señoritas de nuevo llegan tarde...siéntense a sus lugares rápido-dice un profesor molesto por interrumpir su clase

si profesor, vez lo que provocas cuando te quedas dormida Sakura

lo siento

que esperan a sus lugares!

si...-responde al mismo tiempo las chicas

Descanso

lo bueno es que nos dejo en clases-dice Antoniette muy animada

lo se-dice Sakura muy

y dime Sakura, no has sabido nada de tu noviecito Li-dice Antoniette con una mirada picara

eh? No...es extraño, seguro aun sigue entrenando-dice Sakura poniéndose muy triste

me pregunto ¿por que se abra ido?-se pregunta en voz alta la chica

no lo se...el tiene una gran responsabilidad con su clan...-triste-

ah ya veo-mira el rostro de Sakura- no te preocupes, el volverá

lo se...-dice animandose un poco

por cierto, aun sientes esas presencias?-dice en tono serio

si...no se que haría si no estuvieras aquí-dice Sakura

jajá jaj�, no te preocupes, ya veras que localizaremos esas presencias, aunque deberías hablarlo con tus amigos

lo se...ya se...llamare a Shaoran en la tarde

pero hazlo a escondidas de Kero-dice Antoniette muy animada

lo se.,...gracias

no te preocupes-sonrie-

Hong Kong.

Mansión Li

Habitación de Shaoran

como me gustaría regresar con Sakura...nuestro noviazgo aun no lo acepta mi madre...quien sabe que es capaz de hacer con tal de casarme con esa chica...- repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, aun pensaba ese dia cuando le pidió a Sakura que fuera su novia-

**Flash Back**

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en el parque Pingüino Tomoeda...

Shaoran que haces aquí?- lo decía llorando de la alegría y lo abrazo rápidamente y Shaoran le dice: - vine a pedirte algo muy importarte antes de regresar de nuevo, Sakura...te gustaría ser mi novia?- Sakura quedo atónita ante la pregunta y no dudo en responderle con un abrazo muy tierno murmurando entre si: - claro Shaoran

te prometo regresar cueste lo que me cueste...

Sakura esta bien, te esperare junto con Antoniette

asi me gusta verte, mi Sakura- la besa en los labios.

**Fin del flash back**

**-**Son recuerdos que jamás olvidare Sakura- decía una y otra vez hasta que sintió que alguien tocaba- Pase-

joven Shaoran, su madre desea verlo-dice Wei entrando a la habitación

claro...gracias por avisar. Ahora que querrá-pensó-

Estudio

que desea madre-dice algo desanimado

Shaoran...e decidido que te casaras con la joven que hemos elegido para ti-dice Li Ieran en tono de orden

que? no madre...no lo haré, tengo novia

no me importa, te casaras con la señorita Atzuki Okinawa

NO LO HARE!-decía Shaoran gritándole a su madre

no me alces la voz LI SHAORAN-decía Li Ieran en el mismo tono amenazante

pero es que...NO LO HARE... AMO A SAKURA...MADRE ENTIENDALO

no acepto tu compromiso con la maestra de las cartas. Li Shaoran esta discusión ya tiene su fin

esto no se quedara asi madre...lo juro!- Salio rápidamente y cierra la puerta muy fuerte. Cuando Shaoran sale de la habitación, Li Ieran toma el teléfono, marca unos números y dice: - Salio de la mansión, háganlo ahora- en la otra línea responden- Si

En alguna parte

como me puede hacer esto? Porque no lo acepta...y si tambien son los del concilio...oh no...Sakura...pensaba darte algo muy especial...y ahora esto...que inj...-no pudo terminar ya que sintió presencias cerca de el – ahora que...-Una bola de fuego va directo a el pero este lo esquiva e invoca a su espada-

joven Shaoran, usted vendrá con nosotros, ahora!-dice una voz maliciosa de mujer

no!Dios del trueno ve!

Los seres son rápidos y esquivan fácilmente el ataque de Shaoran uno de ellos se pone detrás de este y le da un golpe en el cuello provocando que Shaoran caiga desmayado en el suelo. Uno de ellos toma al parecer un celular y dice: - ya lo tenemos ahora pasaremos al plan B-

Mansión Li

Li Ieran se encontraba en una habitación de Shaoran, este se encontraba recostado en su cama, ella no estaba sola tambien estaban una mujer y un hombre y esta les pregunta

están seguros que este hechizo funciona?- dijo con un tono dudoso-

si, ya lo hemos experimentado con otras personas-Hombre

bien, les dejo la vida de mi hijo en sus manos, solo quiero que hagan eso, pero exclusivamente con esos sentimientos no se metan con lo demás-dijo Li Ieran saliendo de la habitación-vendré cuando terminen

solo déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo, señora Li-dijo la mujer antes que saliera la señora Li

comencemos-dijo el hombre

La mujer coloca su mano en la frente de Shaoran y ella junto con el hombre empieza a recitar unas palabras, mientras mas la decían el cuerpo de Shaoran se iluminaba, minutos después, dejaron de recitarlo y salieron de la habitación

y bien?

ya terminamos, espere unos días, cuando despierte compruébelo usted misma, ahora mi hermano y yo nos retiramos-dice la mujer-/no sabe lo que ha hecho señora Li/-pensó-

perfecto, les pagare después de ver los resultados-dijo la señora Li

tómese su tiempo. No se decepcionara de nuestro trabajo. -/Tonta mujer vera las consecuencias con el tiempo jajaja/-pensó-

Inglaterra

Estudio

que pasa?-dice una chica de cabellos negros y ojos violetas

presiento que algo malo pasara en Tomoeda-dice una voz misteriosa

a Sakura?-dice exaltada

calmate mi querida Tomoyo, no le pasara nada-dice tranquilamente

esta bien. Por cierto Eriol, quienes eran esos tipos de ayer?-dice Tomoyo

no lo se...-dice recordando

**-Flash Back**

Tomoyo y Eriol se encontraban en un hermoso parque junto a un lago, ambos estaban agarrados de las manos y se reían mutuamente hasta que sintieron un viento que soplo violentamente de repente. Eriol tomo a Tomoyo y la deja detrás de el y dijo: - quien anda ahí?

Li Clow, que de tiempo? Jajá-dice una voz saliendo

que quieren? De donde me conocen?-dice violentamente hacia las sombras que aparecieron

todo a su debido tiempo-observa la chica que esta detrás de Eriol y le dice: - vaya Clow, no sabia que te enamoraras tan fácil- su voz sonaba burlonamente y tambien algo maléfica dice la mujer con una sonrisa en sus labios

Eriol...-con voz temblorosa- Quienes son?-dice Tomoyo algo asustada

no te preocupes, tranquila. – Después de esto Eriol libera su báculo pero antes que terminara de liberarlo una voz lo interrumpió-

no vinimos a pelear, solo vinimos a saludarte, jajaja

cuídate Clow, porque la próxima vez que nos veamos no podrás con nosotros...jajajaja-dice la mujer antes de desaparecer junto a la sombra, dejando de soplar ese viento misterioso, Eriol guardo su llave, tomo a Tomoyo por los hombros y le dijo: - no te preocupes, mejor vamonos- Tomoyo no responde nada solo lo sigue

**Fin del Flash back**

lo recuerdas?-dice Tomoyo

si...Tomoyo, me gustaría mucho que te fueras de Inglaterra?-dice Eriol

que? Acaso no te...?- no pudo terminar ya que Eriol la tomo y con cada una de sus manos toco cada mejilla y le dijo: - no me refiero a eso, claro que te quiero mucho, por eso...quiero que vayas a Tomoeda, busques a Sakura y le digas que este alerta. Puedes hacerme este favor, Tomoyo?

claro, pero...no vendrás conmigo?-Dice tomoyo dudosa

no...debo investigar unas cosas, después te alcanzo-dice Eriol

esta bien...llamare al aeropuerto

no te preocupes, lo haré yo, ve a dormir, es tarde-le besa la mejilla y le dice: buenas noches querida Tomoyo

Buenos noches-lo besa en los labios-luego de esta acción sale de la habitación y entrando en ella Nakuru

amo, que pasara ahora?

no lo se...mejor investiguemos estos seres, porque estoy seguro que estas mismas presencias las sentí en Tomoeda...

y aun asi, quieres que ella vaya para all�?-dice Nakuru

es muy arriesgado tenerla cerca de mi...entiendes Ruby?

si, amo...es lo mejor, si usted lo dice pero aun insisto que...

ya déjalo Ruby, el tomo su decisión no te metas-dice Spinel saliendo de la nada

Mientras ambos guardianes peleaban Eriol los veía y a la vez pensaba y se decía a si mismo: - tengo un mal presentimiento- cuando lo dice toca su pecho, cerca de su corazón

Tomoeda

vamos Sakura, Kero debe tener hambre

si, ya voy, pero es que...siento que algo no anda bien-dice Sakura tocando su pecho

no te preocupes, Sakura, vamos

tienes razón, deben ser imaginación mía

y llamaste a Shaoran?

si, pero me dijeron que no estaba disponible

no te preocupes, que te parece si vamos a comer helados y le llevamos uno a Kero-dice Antoniette intentando animarla

esta bien-sonrie-

China. Hong Kong: Horas después

Mansión Li

Habitación

que me paso?- pregunta Shaoran despertando

te desmayaste a causa del entrenamiento, como te sientes?-dice Li Ieran

no lo se...algo cansado. Madre-dice Shaoran

si, que pasa?

cuando empiezan los preparativos para mi ascenso a ser líder del clan?

de eso quería hablarte, mañana vendrá la prometida elegida por los ancianos

ya veo-dice Shaoran-

descansa hijo, no quiero que te me enfermes- Li Ieran

si, madre- al decir, se vuelve a dormir-Shaoran

al parecer si dio buenos resultados. Descansa hijo-Li Ieran

**Fin del capitulo I**

**Notas:**

**Hola, mi nuevo fic. Antoniette es una joven de 17 años, llego hace 4 años a Tomoeda, un año después de la captura de la carta sellada, ella conoce los secretos y relaciones de Sakura con los seres mágicos, ya que ella es una hechicera proveniente del clan Bouji, proveniente de Francia. **

**Respecto a la relación de Tomoyo con Eriol, ellos se hicieron buenos amigos y novios desde que ella llego a Inglaterra hace unos 4 años, y son parejas, a medida que pase la historia diré como fue que paso.**


	2. Capitulo II

**CAPITULO II**

**Inglaterra. Aeropuerto**

¿seguro que me alcanzaras después?

claro que si, Tomoyo. Cuando termine de investigar a esos seres que se presentaron ayer

esta bien, nos veremos pronto- lo dice en un tono muy triste-

no te pongas así, claro que nos veremos

Pasajeros del vuelo 512 rumbo a Tomoeda-Japón abordar por la puerta B-10

es tu vuelo...cuídate mi Tomoyo-la besa con mucha ternura- nos veremos pronto

esta bien, te cuidas-le dice devolviéndole el beso

Luego de que Tomoyo se fuera y abordara el avión, Eriol dijo: - Bien hora de enfrentarlos de una buena vez...

**Parque**

se que están aquí¡salgan!- al decir esto libera su llave-

vaya Clow, con que quieres pelear-dice la voz de una mujer saliendo de unos árboles cercanos al parque

no tendrás oportunidad contra mi hermana y yo-dice el hombre preparándose para la batalla

¿que quieren¿Porque me seguían¡Respondan!-decía Eriol

todo a su debido tiempo, Clow. Hermana es hora de hacerlo- esto ultimo lo dijo telepáticamente- comencemos

El joven lanza una especie de enredaderas a Eriol pero este las esquiva fácilmente, mientras Eriol esta ocupado con el joven, la chica recita un conjuro y al terminarlo, Eriol queda paralizado completamente sin tiempo a defenderse

¿que quieren de mí¡Suéltenme!- El sello de Eriol apareció antes sus pies y una bola de fuego salio de la nada y golpeo a la chica.

como te atreves a golpearme...ahora lo pagaras- comienza de nuevo el conjuro pero lo lanza tan rápido que en vez de las enredaderas atarlo lo que hizo fue tomarlo de ambos brazos y apretarlos con toda su fuerza

hermanita, has que suelte el báculo-dice el hombre observando desde unos árboles

Eso es lo que haré...Trueno mortal!- toma una de las enredaderas y estas van enviando descargas por toda la enredadera, Eriol al verlo se sorprende.

¡… oh no...! Ahhhhhhhhh

comenzare con el segundo paso hermano, encárgate de hacerle perder la conciencia

por supuesto- Toma otro extremo de las enredaderas pero esta vez en ese extremo hay una flor muy extraña de color rojo y le dice a Eriol- ¿sabes que es esto? Una planta somnífera, al olerlo este paraliza todo tu cuerpo hasta perder el conocimiento- al decirlo se la lanza a Eriol y este comienza a olerlo y tose cada vez mas...

¿que se siente Clow perder una batalla?-dice el hombre arrodillándose a la altura de Eriol

me las pagaran...-dice casi en un murmuro- esto no quedara así

e-so lo veremos. Hermana ¿lo terminaste?- esto ultimo lo dijo telepáticamente-

si...esta listo...es hora de llevárnoslo

bien, que duermas bien, Clow. Y tú haz bien el trabajo-le dice a un chico que estaba con ellos

por supuesto-este toma una apariencia y se acuesta al suelo

Ruby...Spinel...Tomoyo...- al decir las ultimas palabras cae totalmente inconciente. Cuando los guardianes llegaron al lugar, Eriol se encontraba en el suelo desmayado

**Tomoeda**

**Parque pingüino**

vamos Antoniette, Kero debe estar hambriento-dice Sakura animada

lo se, creo que nos pasamos esta vez...eh...

si-sonríe- mejor vamonos-

Cuando estaban a punto de irse ambas sintieron que el viento soplo de repente y una voz dijo: - ahora empieza la función, maestra de las cartas y descendiente de la magia francesa, prepárense¡jajá!

¿Antoniette¿Que fue eso?-pregunta Sakura

nuestro nuevo enemigo Sakura, vamos, debemos decirle a Kero y Yue-dice Antoniette

si...vamos...pero...

no te preocupes Sakura

esta bien-dice Sakura

siento la presencia de Clow disminuyendo-dijo en sus pensamientos algo preocupada- debió pasarle algo

¿dijiste algo?-dice Sakura algo extrañada

no, solo pensé en voz alta-dice Antoniette con una gota en la cabeza

**En un lugar extraño...más allá del cielo**

ama hicimos lo que nos pidió-dice una chica arrodillándose, seguida de esta 3 sombras mas-

A las 4 sombras incluyendo a la chica se le notaban unas alas en forma de murciélago con un pequeño cuerdo en la esquina y unos pequeños cuernos en la cabeza

perfecto-dice una mujer en las sombras, se le notaba unas alas inmensas negras detrás de ella y en su cabeza dos cuernos pequeños

Kam ya tomo el lugar del Mago Clow-dice un hombre de cabello corto negro

espero que todo salga como pensamos-dice la mujer que se encuentra sentada en un gran sillón entre las sombras

no se preocupe, el se encuentra en un calabozo ¿no? Karin-dice otra mujer

hacia es...Kania es buena en hechizos de sueño y yo buena con respecto a manipular sentimientos

muy bien, tendrán una recompensa inolvidable-dice la mujer en las sombras

gracias señora

¿que hay de ustedes Akitt y Sheill?

cumpliremos la otra parte, pero nos encargaremos primero de la chica que esta con la maestra de las cartas-dice Sheill

vaya...así que ese Clan francés ya sabía que andábamos por aquí

al parecer si lo sabían señora...-dice Akitt

bien. Ustedes dos vayan en Tomoeda y el resto prepárense para ir allá

¡si señora!-responde a unísono los 4

**Hong Kong**

**Estudio**

**Li Ieran se encontraba en el estudio con una chica, joven como de 16 años, cabello marrón claro y ojos grises**

hijo te presento a Atzuki Okinawa, sucesora del clan Okiwaru

espero llevarme bien con usted, joven Li-dice Atzuki haciendo una reverencia hacia el

bien, puede llamarme por mi nombre señorita Atzuki

eh...claro-sonrojada-

quiero que vayas a Tomoeda junto con ella-dice Li Ieran

como ordene madre. Con permiso

su hijo es muy educado, bien, Atzuki ve a preparar tus cosas, estarás en Tomoeda en un periodo de tiempo larga y lo ayudaras a descifrar a esos seres, entendido hija-dice la señora Okiwaru

si madre-dice Atzuki saliendo de la habitación

entonces queda todo acordado parten mañana a las 9Am

perfecto. Nos vemos allá-dice la señora Okiwaru

**Habitación de Shaoran**

**Shaoran se encontraba haciendo las maletas hasta que una voz familiar lo llamo**

Shaoran, me entere que iras a Tomoeda, no te da emoción?-dice Meiling entrando a la habitación

¿porque lo tendría?-dice Shaoran extrañado por la pregunta de su prima

no hagas bromas Shaoran, no recuerdas quien vive allá?-dice algo extrañada por la reacción de su primo

vive Kinomoto la maestra de las cartas pero eso que tiene que ver

Shaoran...desde cuando la llamas por su apellido?-le pregunta Meiling muy extrañada

deja de preguntarme tanto, la llamo así porque siempre lo hago, no se porque te comportas así Meiling-dice Shaoran

¿Shaoran?-dice Meiling-que te hicieron?-pensó-

**Inglaterra**

**Habitación**

Eriol se encontraba acostado en la cama con alta temperatura con el estaban Kaho. Nakuru entra a la habitación y pregunta: -¿como esta?- con tono de preocupación

no lo se...esta bien físicamente a excepción de algunas raspaduras

¿despertara?-pregunta Nakuru muy preocupada

eso espero...aunque...siento algo extraño-pensó-

amo...-dice Spinel viendo a su amo vulnerable en la cama

debe de ser mi imaginación-pensó- Será mejor esperar-dice Kaho

si...esta bien...vamos Spi-dice Nakuru

no, yo me quedo...-dice Spinel acomodándose al lado de su amo

esta bien, nos avisas si despierta-dice Nakuru observando a Spinel antes de salir de la habitación

**Sala**

y ¿donde esta la señorita Daidoji?-pregunta Kaho a Nakuru

se fue de regreso a Tomoeda-responde Nakuru

¿petición de Eriol?-cuestiona Kaho

si...le preocupa esta situación-Nakuru

ya veo-Kaho

a mi también me preocupa, cuando fueron atacados por esos seres...Tomoyo estaba presente

entiendo, es por eso que le pidió que se fuera

Si...Eriol le preocupa mucho el bienestar de Tomoyo, además le preocupaba tenerla cerca

Razón la cual es mejor que se allá ido, aunque...-dice Kaho

...Allá también se sienten esas presencias-termina la frase Nakuru

Mientras en la habitación, Spinel observaba a su amo tan vulnerable en esa cama, de repente ve que abre los ojos

¿amo?-dice Spinel

Eriol despertó y vio a su alrededor y sintió la presencia de su guardián y dijo: - ¿donde estoy¿Que hago aquí en cama?

¡amo despertó!

Entra Nakuru y Kaho

¡Eriol!- lo abraza- nos tenias preocupados

¿que me paso/Estos deben ser los que viven con Clow/-pensó-

no lo recuerdas, después de llevar a Tomoyo al aeropuerto, al parecer te atacaron

Eriol¿me atacaron? No lo recuerdo. /Con que Tomoyo se llama la novia de Clow/-lo ultimo dicho lo dijo pensando

¿estas seguro¿No recuerdas quienes fueron?-le pregunta Nakuru

debe ser los mismos que lo había atacado antes-dice Spinel

es posible...Nakuru llama al aeropuerto, nos iremos a Japón-Dice Eriol

Esta bien-

acompañare a Nakuru-dice Spinel saliendo de la habitación

Te traerá algo de comer, ahora vuelvo-dice Kaho saliendo de la habitación

Esta bien

Al salir todos

son unos tontos...jajaja...todo sale a la perfección...Cuando este en Japón, buscare la forma de lastimar el corazón de este maguito, y que mejor forma que con la chica que nombraron...Tomoyo-cuando dijo el nombre se pudo notar una sonrisa maligna en sus labios

**Aeropuerto de Tomoeda. Horas después**

bueno, es hora de buscar a Sakura-dice Tomoyo

señorita, sabemos donde se encuentra ella-dice uno de sus guardaespaldas

bien, llévenme con Sakura. Me imagino que cara pondrá cuando me veo- dice alegremente-

Habitación de la secundaria de Tomoeda

con que eso fue lo que paso-dice Kero flotando en la cama de Sakura

lo mas extraño es esa amenaza, me preocupa lo que puedan hacer, además conocen mi clan...esto me preocupa Kerberos-dice Antoniette

y mas a Sakura, ella no a tenido mucha experiencia desde hace tiempo, sino fuera por ti, estuviera despejada de la magia-dice Yue observando a Antoniette

lo se...mejor le enseño unos trucos mágicos, pero lo que mas me preocupa es que cuando llamó a la casa del joven Li, le dijeron que no estaba disponible, me preocupa su estado emocional

hablare con ella cuando todo esto se calme un poco-dice Kero

**Cuarto de Sakura**

**Sakura se encontraba mirando el techo de su cuarto cuando recuerda la llamada que le hizo a Shaoran**

**FLASH BACK**

Sakura se encontraba en la sala, marcando unos números y...

_-residencia Li_-dice una voz en la otra línea

por favor, con Li Shaoran

_-quien le habla?_

soy Sakura, podría pasármelo?-dice muy alegre

_-espere_.-Minutos después- _Lo siento, pero el joven Li no esta disponible ahora_

que? Esta bien le puede decir que lo llame-dice algo desilusionada

_-haré lo posible_

eh...Gracias.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Es primera vez que no hablo con el...le abra pasado algo-pensó- y si es así...-lo decía en una voz ya casi llorando...- Shaoran-

**Mientras que en otro lugar, en el cielo**

**Calabozo**

Un chico se encontraba amarrado con unas cadenas mágicas, colgando su cuerpo en una pared, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y parte de la camisa toda rota, en una posición donde el queda de rodillas, en una de esas abre los ojos y dice; - Donde estoy?

al fin despiertas Clow-dice una mujer maléfica entrando a donde se encontraba Eriol

¿donde estoy? Quienes son? – dice algo confundido por el efecto del somnífero

estas en un lugar en la cual no podrás escapar. Soy Karin-sonríe de malicia-

se darán cuenta que estoy, notaran mi presencia ausente tarde o temprano-dice muy di justado e intentándose zafar-Dice Eriol

no intentes zafarte, son cadenas mágicas muy poderosas, y lo de, "se darán cuenta de tu ausencia", no lo creo, uno de nosotros tomo tu lugar y se dirige a Tomoeda, justo a que tu novia... ¿como es que se llama, ah si...Tomoyo-sonríe con malicia al ver el rostro de Eriol

no se atrevan a tocarla. ¿Me oyeron?

y que nos harás si lo hacemos, jajaja, observa el espectáculo y quédate quieto, Nos veremos luego jajaja

Eriol queda sorprendido, que alguien tomo su lugar. Tomoyo corre peligro...no solo eso...espero que mis guardianes se den cuenta que no soy yo... se dice Eriol a si mismo- Debo salir de aquí cuando intenta zafarse la cadena le lanza una fuerte descarga y se escucha una voz decir: - Olvide decirte, un movimiento en falso y la cadena te lanzara una descarga, ten cuidado jajaja

Eriol queda de nuevo inconciente debido a la descarga si antes repetir un nombre: -Tomoyo...

**FIN DEL CAPITULO II**

**Nota de la autora:**

**Mi primer intento despues de muchos años de estar leyendo fics en la pagina, me animo a publicarlos espero les guste, si tienen alguna duda o critica pueden contactarme por mi correo **


	3. Capitulo III

**III CAPITULO**

**Después de la llegada de Tomoyo a Tomoeda, esta se dirigía al colegio donde estudia Sakura, mientras en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong.**

**-Hijo, averigua que esta ocurriendo en Tomoeda-dice la Señora Li**

**-Como diga madre, averiguare lo que ocurre en Tomoeda. Me llevo conmigo a Atzuki para que me ayude**

**-Cuida de mi hija, la dejo en tus manos-dice la señora Okiwa**

**-Madre no se preocupe estaré bien, se defenderme-dice Atzuki**

**Pasajeros con destino a Tomoeda-Japón, dirigirse a la puerta B120**

**-Bien, es hora de irnos, nos veremos después madre-Dice Shaoran despidiéndose de su madre y dirigiéndose a la puerta asignada.**

**-Cuídate hijo. Es extraño esta más frío de lo pensado-pensó- Es mejor irnos Señora Okinawa**

**Tomoeda, entrada al Colegio Principal de Tomoeda**

**-Disculpe aquí estudia Kinomoto Sakura?-pregunta una joven de 16 años a unas monjas que se encontraban dentro**

**-Si, pero las visitas son hasta las 9 de la noche señorita-dice una de ellas**

**-Es que acabo de llegar de Inglaterra y no he visto a mi amiga desde hace 4 años**

**-Oh entendemos, pero...-no pudo terminar ya que la otra hermana dijo- esta bien, puedes entrar a visitarla pero solo tendrás media hora, entendido jovencita-dice la hermana con una sonrisa- La señorita Kinomoto se encuentra en la habitación 120**

**-Gracias hermanas-dice la chica y hace una reverencia de respeto hacia ellas**

**Cuando se alejan**

**-Esa chica es muy educada, seria bueno tener una alumna asi-dice una Hermana**

**-Si...pero que podemos hacer-dice la otra**

**Habitación de Sakura**

**-Bueno es tarde ya debo irme, Yukito tiene turno esta noche, hablaremos luego Kerberos-dice Yue saliendo por la ventana**

**-Esta bien, yo tengo Hambre-dice Kero quejándose**

**-Creo que guarde unos dulces en mi mochila, además ya terminaron las visitas y dentro de poco pasaran las hermanas**

**Se escucha tocar la puerta**

**-No habías dicho que terminaron las visitas?-dice Kero viendo hacia Antoniette con unos dulces en su boca**

**-Si, quien será-Antoniette se dirige a la puerta y ve a una chica de ojos amatista- Desea algo?**

**-Busco a Sakura, soy Tomoyo Daidoji**

**-¿¿¿Tomoyo?-dice Kero volando hacia la puerta-Eres tu?**

**-¿¿¿Kero?No te vez mas gordo, deben de ser las golosinas**

**-Claro que no, sigo siendo el bello guardián del sello-dice entrando a la sala**

**-Si claro-dice Antoniette- Espera en la sala buscare a Sakura**

**-No, prefiero ir a su cuarto, donde es?-pregunta Tomoyo**

**-La puerta a la derecha-sonrie-**

**-Gracias, nos presentamos luego te parece**

**-Claro, no hay problema-dice Antoniette**

**Cuarto de Sakura**

**-Shaoran...-dice Sakura cuando escucha alguien tocar la puerta-Pase-Una chica de ojos amatistas y largos cabello negro aparece en la puerta y Sakura dice- Quien eres?**

**-Soy yo, Sakura, sigues despistada como siempre-sonrie pero ve que Sakura no capta y sonrie de nuevo-Soy Tomoyo-sonrie-**

**-Tomoyo!-dice Sakura y se lanza a ella abrazarla- Que haces aquí?**

**-Estoy de vacaciones y vine a visitarte, y dime que has hecho?**

**-Pues nada, estudiar-dice Sakura**

**-Sabes, mi técnica de hacer ropas a mejorado, tal vez un dia de estos quieras de nuevo ser mi modelo-dice Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos- además creo que pelearas de nuevo, porque Eriol presiente que pasara algo**

**-¿Enserio? Hablaste con el-dice Sakura algo confundida**

**-El y yo somos novios Sakura, vivimos juntos de vez en cuando, me dijo que vendría después-sonrie Tomoyo algo sonrojada**

**-Guau, que bien, y como paso?**

**-Después te lo cuento con mas tiempo**

**-¿Porque? ¿Ya te vas?**

**-Ya es tarde Sakura, debo ir a casa de mi madre, me quedare alli mientras este en Tomoeda, además las hermanas me dieron solo treinta minutos, no te preocupes, que te parece si vas a mi casa **

**-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana, pero es verdad, ven te presentare a una amiga, Antoniette!**

**-Que pasa Sakura?-sonrie entrando a la habitación**

**-Ella es Antoniette mi compañera de cuarto, Antoniette ella es Tomoyo mi amiga de la infancia**

**-Mucho gusto señorita Antoniette, hablaremos después para conocernos**

**-Esta bien, buenas noches tenga usted **

**-Buenas noches, Kero no comas mucho**

**-Lo se Tomoyo, nos vemos después-dice Kero adormilado **

**Después que se fuera**

**-Tomoyo regreso, es posible que Shaoran tambien lo haga**

**-Es posible, pero es mejor dormir, vamos Sakura**

**-Si...Buenas noches Kero**

**-Buenas noches Sakurita**

**Aeropuerto de Inglaterra**

**-Cuando partirá el avión, ya quiero ir a Tomoeda-dice Nakuru**

**-Calmate, pronto lo hará, lo presiento-dice Eriol muy tranquilo- mira a su alrededor y ve a una pareja de jóvenes con gafas negras intercambiado miradas**

**-Amo?**

**-No pasa nada Spinel-sonrie-**

**Pasajeros con destino de Tomoeda dirigirse a la puerta B-9**

**-Es hora de irnos al fin-dice Nakuru dirigiéndose toda apurada junto con Spinel a la puerta**

**-Cuídate Eriol, yo investigare aquí, me llamas cuando llegues-dice Kaho**

**-Esta bien, cuídate tambien Kaho-dice Eriol partiendo dirección que tomo sus guardianes **

**-Investigare porque la presencia de Eriol cambio-pensó- Bueno es hora de irme- al voltear nota que dos sombras desaparecen entre la multitud-**

**Más allá del cielo...**

**Un joven amarrado en la pared sin poder moverse, despierta y mira a su alrededor siente el suelo y dice:- Tengo la impresión que esto esta volando, será mejor averiguarlo- cierra los ojos y cuidadosamente se zafa de las cadenas- Fue fácil, no provoque que se activara las descarga, será mejor salir de aquí- se decía a si mismo, traspaso la puerta y salio corriendo.**

**En otro lado**

**-Con que piensa salir de aquí, no lo lograras- la mujer entre las sombras desaparece**

**Eriol**

**-Veo la salida-sigue corriendo por los grandes pasillos que hay cuando va a la entrada se detiene- pero que?- observa que se encuentra en algo que esta flotando por el cielo- Esta cosa flota? Y posee un escudo?**

**-Asi es-dice la voz entre las sombras- es mi fortaleza, lograste escapar fácilmente, es natural de ti, Clow, como castigo sufrirás las consecuencias**

**-Pero que quieren de mi? porque me hacen esto?-dice Eriol muy enfadado**

**-Simple, queremos tu poder Clow y la mejor forma... es esta, además quiero verte sufrir...jajajaja**

**-Eso no lo permitire**

**-Ah no? Eso lo veremos-al terminar la frase invoca enredaras que se dirigen hacia Eriol pero este las esquiva con algo de dificultad y se dice a si mismo- sin mi báculo no puedo defenderme bien...-al decir eso se descuida y una de esas enredaderas lo toma del brazo y le da una fuerte descarga eléctrica que lo obliga a caer al suelo, una de esas enredaderas lo golpea fuertemente en la espalda y Eriol solo pudo gritar de dolor ante ese acto y la mujer aparece saliendo de las sombras se observaba claramente que poseía alas parecidas a las de un murciélago-Regresaras a la celda pero esta vez no te zafaras tan fácil jajajajaja**

**Celda**

**Una chica de cabello blanco sin alas de murciélago y con un vestido sencillo negro estaba con Eriol colocándole unas cadenas que brillaban en la oscuridad de la celda**

**-Con esto bastara, estas cadenas son especiales, no se te ocurra moverte mucho, ya que absolverán tu poder mágico poco a poco-dice una joven arrodillándose hacia el-no debiste intentar escapar, podrías haber alargado mas tu vida **

**Eriol no respondía al comentario de la chica esta agrego: - Me das lastima Clow...**

**Al irse la chica**

**-Esta chica no es como esa mujer, tiene algo diferente- se decía Eriol a si mismo- Y lo que dice es verdad me siento cada vez mas débil...estas cadenas...absorben mi magia poco a poco...Tomoyo...**

**Sala principal**

**-Se zafo muy rápido, lo supuse, téngalo vigilado-dice la Señora entre las sombras**

**-Como ordene-dice Kania**

**-Como va Kam con su misión?**

**-Va dirección a Tomoeda, llegara mañana señora-dijo Akitt**

**-Ya veo, tengan vigilados a la maestra de las cartas y a la chica francesa. Aunque pensándolo bien cuando esten descuidadas ataquen**

**-Bien-dice los dos al mismo tiempo**

**Cuando desaparecen**

**-Pequeña. Ya le colocaste las cadenas a Clow?-**

**-Si...ya estan dando efecto-se arrodilla ante ella con una mirada perdida**

**-Bien echo. Puedes retirarte**

**Aeropuerto de Tomoeda, media noche**

**-Ya es muy tarde será mejor ir a un hotel Shaoran**

**-Estoy de acuerdo Atzuki, vamos**

**Colegio de Tomoeda-Techo**

**-Muy pronto mis queridos guardianes...muy pronto-dice una chica rubia mirando la luna llena **

**Al otro dia**

**Las clases de Sakura trascurrieron normalmente, llegada la tarde se dirigió junto con Antoniette y Kero a casa de Sakura**

**Casa de Tomoyo**

**-Buena tarde se encuentra Tomoyo-dice Sakura a una mucama**

**-Claro ella le espera en la sala, pase**

**-Gracias-dicen Antoniette y Sakura al mismo tiempo**

**Sala**

**-SAKURA, ANTONIETTE! Bienvenidas**

**-Te olvidas de mi-dice Kero saliendo del bolso de Sakura**

**-Hola Kero, mira aquí te tengo unos dulces**

**-SI!-dice Kero volando hacia ellos**

**-Y cuéntame Tomoyo como paso lo de Eriol y tu?**

**-Bueno fue en clases de música**

**Flash Back**

**Tomoyo se encontraba practicando en una nueva canción y Eriol la acompañaba en el piano, los dos estaban solos en el salon de música, al terminar de practicar, antes de que Tomoyo saliera del salon Eriol la toma del brazo y le dice: - necesito hablarte-**

**-Esta bien, que deseas Eriol-dice Tomoyo al sonrojarse al ver esos ojos que la penetraban**

**-Me gustas Tomoyo...desde que te vi entrar al colegio**

**-Y tu me gustas desde que me encontré contigo**

**-Te gustaría ser mi novia, Tomoyo?**

**-Claro Eriol-toma su cara entre sus manos y le da un tierno beso en la boca**

**Fin del Flash Back**

**-Y eso fue lo que paso?-dice Tomoyo algo sonrojada y sonriente-**

**-Que lindo-dice Antoniette-**

**-Y tu? No tienes novio?**

**-No, aun no. Pero disfruto con sus historias-sonrie-**

**-A que te refieres-Pregunta Sakura**

**-nada-sonrie-**

**En unos árboles**

**-Creo que es hora de llamar su atención Akitt**

**-Claro que si-dice el hombre aumentando su poder**

**En la habitación**

**-Que ocurre?-pregunta Tomoyo**

**-Una presencia, es muy fuerte-dice Antoniette**

**-Deben ser ellos-dice Sakura-vamos Kero**

**-Andando**

**Hotel**

**-Shaoran lo sentiste?-dice Atzuki**

**-Si, vamos ahora mismo-dice Shaoran saliendo del hotel**

**Fin del capitulo III**

**Pues que tal? Algo corto ¿no? -- **

**Aquí esta el capitulo aunque estoy algo confundida con tantos fics que no estoy segura de cómo me quedo, debo aclarar que las habitaciones del colegio donde estudia Sakura es como una mini casa, tiene sala, dos cuartos pero no posee cocina, jeje, la comida se da en las horas indicadas por el colegio, ah otra cosa, es de monjas pero no totalmente.**


	4. Capitulo IV

**IV CAPITULO**

**Todos habían sentido la presencia desconocida y se dirigieron al parque Pingüino, Sakura libera su báculo, Kero se transforma en su forma verdadera, Antoniette se prepara y Tomoyo se esconde detrás de unos árboles, esta siente algo en los árboles y lanza una esfera de luz al lugar iluminando dos siluetas que bajaron del árbol y se pusieron frente a frente a ellos**

**-Quienes son ustedes?-pregunta Sakura apretando duro su báculo**

**-Su forma y esa energía...No puede ser...-dice Antoniette sorprendida**

**-Los conoces?-Kerberos**

**-Son demonios puros...su misión es absorber magia de los seres que lo poseen en especial destruir todo a su paso**

**-¿Que?-Kerberos- pero eso significa que quieren a Sakura para absorber su poder**

**-Exacto, bestia del sello. Eres mas listo de lo que pensamos jajaja-dice la chica**

**-Que quieren decir con eso?-Kerberos comienza atacándolo**

**-Kero espera!-Antoniette intenta detenerlo pero es tarde**

**-Me las pagaran!-cuando intenta envestirlo, estos desaparecen y la chica reaparecer arriba de el y le lanza una esfera de energía y lo manda a volar contra un árbol-**

**-Kero!-Sakura- ya verán, Fuego!**

**-Crees que nos dejaremos vencer por eso-dice el hombre invocando un escudo- no nos hagas reír, Karin te doy el honor **

**-Por supuesto-de su mano brilla de un color negro y le lanza un rayo de luz negro hacia Sakura pero ella invoca a Escudo pero la chica muestra una sonrisa y sus labios y dice-Ese escudo débil no te protegerá- aumenta el poder y el escudo de Sakura se rompe provocando que el rayo le llegase**

**-Sakura!-Dice Tomoyo que se encontraba detrás de unos árboles**

**-Sakura! Ya verán-Antoniette junta sus manos, cierra sus ojos y comienza a decir unas palabras, debajo de sus pies se forma un extraño sello**

**-Mmmm ahora si peleara de verdad, eso quiero verlo-dice Karin**

**-ISTER BOOM!- una gran luz sale del conjuro de Antoniette provocando que el enemigo no viera nada en ese momento un joven se estaba acercando al lugar, libera su espada y lanza un ataque: -Dios del trueno, ven!- el trueno le da a Karin pero el hombre se lo regresa ocasionado que la confusión que reino por un momento volviera a la normalidad en eso Kero se despierta y dice atónito: -¿El mocoso? ¿Aquí?-**

**-Que sorpresa, ¿estas bien Karin?-dice el hombre**

**-Si Akitt, solo me rasguño un poco pero nada grave-dice Karin- /no había sentido que estaba cerca/-pensó-**

**-Es Li-Tomoyo-**

**-Vaya, descendiente del mago Clow, me sorprende que me hayas logrado herir pero fue solo suerte-Karin**

**-No te creas, prepárate-se lanza hacia ella pero ambos desaparecen y se escucha una voz proveniente del cielo- Nos veremos en otra ocasión y maestra de las cartas mejora tu nivel mágico ya que si sigues con ese poder no nos llegaras a tocar, cuando se fueron Tomoyo corre hacia Sakura**

**-Sakura estas bien?-Tomoyo**

**-Rompió mi escudo...acaso estoy débil?-decía Sakura casi triste**

**-No...son ellos los que son los fuertes Sakura-dice Yue apareciendo en la escena- esos demonios no se comparan contigo su nivel es muy elevado**

**-Tal vez tengas razon pero yo no...-no pudo terminar ya que siento una presencia familiar cerca de ella, cuando volteo vio un chico de cabello marrón y ojos ámbar mirándola- ¿Shaoran? -Eres tu?-Sakura no pudo esperar la respuesta corrió hacia el y lo abrazo muy fuerte y le dice: - te extrañe mucho! Oh Shaoran!-lagrimas de felicidad recorrían las mejillas de Sakura**

**Shaoran se encontraba algo confundido ante la reacción de Sakura y le dice con el tono de voz mas fría y seca: - ¿Qué crees que haces?-le pregunta y la aparte de el- en primera no me llames por mi nombre y en segunda ¿por que me abrazas?**

**-Shaoran?-dice Sakura triste- no recuerdas que somos...**

**-Quien te crees Kinomoto-le reprocha Shaoran**

**-Que?-las lagrimas que tenia Sakura cambiaron de felicidad a tristeza- ¿Por qué me dices eso, desde cuando me llamas asi?**

**-Siempre lo he hecho, Kinomoto-dice Shaoran con un semblante serio- además recuerda que no somos nada-ante esas palabras Sakura se arrodilla y comienza a llorar, Shaoran estaba algo confundido y se sintió algo incomodo pero reacciono ante la llamada de una chica-**

**-Shaoran, será mejor irnos. Debemos informarle de esto a tu madre-dice una chica de cabello corto por los hombros marrón y unos hermosos ojos grises **

**-Si. Vamos Atzuki -mira por última vez a Sakura que aun estaba llorando-nos vemos después, Kinomoto-se va junto a la chica**

**Cuando se van**

**-Acaso Shaoran no me recuerda...el...se olvido de mi...además de que ella puede que sea...-Sakura se encontraba abrazada de Tomoyo-no entiendo que le paso...**

**- Por favor, duérmela-le dice Yue a Antoniette, esta afirma y de sus manos salen unos polvos que rodean a Sakura y la duermen. **

**-Pobre de Sakura-Tomoyo- me gustaría estar con ella, pero debo irme a casa-toma su teléfono marca unos números y a los minutos tranca y a los segundos un carro negro estaba en la entrada del parque- me voy. Cuiden de Sakura, nos vemos mañana-sonrie y va directo al carro**

**Yue toma a Sakura en sus brazos y despliega sus alas, Antoniette se monta en el lomo de Kerberos y se van directo al colegio...**

**Tiempo después (noche) casa de Tomoyo**

**Tomoyo se encontraba en su habitación, cuando recibe una llamada telefónica**

**-Hola, habla Tomoyo**

**-_Tomoyo, ¿como estas? ¿Porque no me avisaste que ibas a Tomoeda?-_dice una señora ya mayor**

**-Mamá, estoy bien no te preocupes y no te avise porque pensé que estarías ocupada-**

**-_Bueno, solo te llamaba para saber que estabas bien, sabes que no podré verte en mucho tiempo por estas reuniones que tengo con las otras empresas_**

**-Lo se mamá**

**Tocan la puerta**

**-Espera mama. Pase-una sirvienta entra al cuarto de Tomoyo y le dice: -Señorita Daidoji un joven desea verla-Tomoyo responde: -Esta bien, ahora bajo y esta le contesta: -como diga señorita-Toma de nuevo el teléfono: -Mama tengo una visita-**

**-_Esta bien hija, cuídate. Nos veremos algún dia_-cuelga-**

**-Quien será el que me busca?-se preguntaba Tomoyo saliendo de su habitación**

**Abajo-Sala**

**-Hola, en que puedo...-Tomoyo no termina ya que nota que la persona que la buscaba era...-Eriol!-corre abrazarlo- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?**

**-Quería darte una sorpresa-sonrie Eriol y le responde el abrazo- ¿te alegra de verme?**

**-Por supuesto-sonrie y se separa de Eriol **

**-Para mostrarte tu habitación-nota que alguien la abraza por la espalda-**

**-Tomoyo!Hola!-dice Nakuru muy animada- Eriol se moría por venir, quería verte**

**Eriol se sonroja y ve a un lado y dice: - ella era la que quería venir rápido-**

**-Me imagino-nota algo extraño en el brazo de Eriol- Eriol, ¿que te paso en el brazo?-dice preocupada**

**-No es nada- **

**-¿Cómo que no es nada? Nakuru ¿que le sucedió?-pregunta Tomoyo a Nakuru ya que Eriol no le quería decir**

**-Mmmm-mira a Eriol- lo atacaron después que te dejo en el aeropuerto pero nada grave no te preocupes**

**-Pero...-murmura Tomoyo**

**-No te preocupes Tomoyo-Eriol bosteza- creo que tengo algo de sueño**

**-El viaje fue agotador-dice Spinel saliendo de la nada-**

**-Hola Spinel-sonrie- Kary-llama a la sirvienta**

**-Que desea señorita-Kary**

**-Lleva a Nakuru a una de las habitaciones y prepara la habitación que esta al lado del mío para el joven-Tomoyo**

**-Como diga Señorita-Kary-sigame señorita...**

**-Akisuki, Nakuru Akisuki-**

**-Bien, venga conmigo-dice Kary saliendo de la habitación junto a Nakuru**

**Cuando salen**

**-Eriol, te extrañe-abraza con fuerza a Eriol**

**-Pero si solo fueron días, pequeña-le responde el abrazo**

**-A mi me parecían eternos. Eriol, debo hablarte de lo que ha sucedido aquí-dice cambiando su semblante**

**-Cuando estaba en el avión me pareció sentir algo, pero no estaba seguro-dice Eriol en tono de duda pero nota que Tomoyo se acercaba a el, imaginándose lo que venia hizo lo mismo-**

**Ambos juntaron sus labios en un sueve beso pero unas sombras estaban fuera de la casa en unos árboles que se abobaban en una ventana de la habitación**

**-No lo hace nada mal. Sabe actuar ¿no? Sheill-chica**

**-Si...pero será lo mejor, no debe levantar sospechas-Sheill**

**-Vamonos-dice la chica **

**Desaparecen en la oscuridad de la noche**

**Volviendo con ET**

**El beso continuaba en una de esas, Tomoyo siente algo diferente y rompe el beso, Eriol extrañado le pregunta: -¿ocurre algo?**

**-No...no pasa nada-dice sonrojada Tomoyo-será mejor que nos acostemos, es algo tarde-al terminar de decirlo se retira de la habitación junto a Eriol quien la tomaba la mano**

**Colegio de Tomoeda**

**Habitación de Sakura**

**Sakura ya se había despertado pero estaba llorando, Kero estaba con ella algo triste y pensó/ ¿Por qué el mocoso actúa de ese modo/ le dice a Sakura: - no llores Sakurita, veremos porque actúa asi**

**-El me olvido, tiene novia y...y...me llama por mi apellido-decía mientras lloraba mas fuerte, déjame sola Kero**

**-Sakura-vuela al techo y ve a Yue viéndolo- será mejor que hablemos de esto**

**-Estoy de acuerdo-le responde Yue**

**Mientras en el parque del mismo colegio, Antoniette se encontraba viendo las estrellas en el cielo y se decía a si misma:**

**-Creo que es hora de llamar a mis guardianes. Esto que le paso a Shaoran debe de ser lo que me dijo mi clan ¿Cómo lo habrán sabido? No debo decirle nada a Sakura, no aun, hasta no confirmarlo, pero estos acontecimientos son demaciada coincidencia lo de Shaoran y ahora estos enemigos ¿habrá alguna conexión entre ellos, todas estas preguntas me serán reveladas muy pronto. Lo que debo hacer el localizar a mis guardianes y saber que han averiguado de esto- termina de decir Antoniette quien vio pasar una estrella fugas en la oscura noche**

**Apartamento de Shaoran**

**Shaoran se encontraba se encontraba en el estudio, hablando por teléfono con su madre**

**-Madre, ellos ya atacaron a la maestra de las cartas Sakura-Shaoran-**

**-_Entiendo hijo_-Li Ieran nota en el tono de su hijo algo distinto y le pregunta: - ¿_ocurre algo Shaoran?_**

**-Es que...no...No me ocurre nada madre, solo que me pareció extraño la reacción que tuvo Kinomoto conmigo**

**-_No tienes porque estarlo_-mintió- _despreocúpate de eso_**

**-No estoy preocupado solo me pareció extraño, es todo**

**-_Entiendo, debo irme hijo, cuídate_**

**-Si madre-cuelga**

**En la otra línea**

**Li Ieran cuelga y se dice a si misma: - no puede ser que recuerde tan pronto...debo contactar a la pareja Kitsumo- Marca unos números y...:- Hola se encuentra la Señora Kitsumo?**

**-¿_quien, lo siento pero esta equivocada, aquí no vive nadie apellidada asi_-dice una chica**

**-¿Que? Pero es imposible, con quien estoy comunicada-Li Ieran estaba sorprendida, acaso fue engañada o se abra equivocado de número**

**-_Con la residencia Esmeralda_**

**-Esta bien...disculpe**

**-_No se preocupe_-cuelga**

**-¿Pero que significa esto?**

**Volviendo con Shaoran**

**Tocan la puerta**

**-Pase-Shaoran**

**-Hola, quería saber si estabas bien?-Atzuki**

**-Estoy bien, esos seres no me llegaron a lastimar**

**-Que bueno, me voy a dormir, buenas noches Shaoran**

**-Buenas noches-Shaoran**

**Cuando sale**

**Shaoran se acuesta en su cama, boca arriba con las manos debajo de su cabeza cerrando los ojos**

**-No entiendo la reacción de Kinomoto hacia a mi...será que algo paso entre nosotros-pensado en eso se queda dormido sin darse cuenta**

**Colegio-techo**

**Yue y Kero se encontraban platicando en una de esas Kero pregunta: ¿Qué haremos Yue? Sakura parece estar débil**

**-No es debilidad, me pareció que me dio miedo pelear con esos seres no la culpo, ellos tienen una presencia aterradora-Yue**

**-Tienes razon...pero...su poder es demasiado fuerte, primero me derribó de un solo golpe, rompió en escudo de sakura, las cartas no le hacen daño**

**-Es cierto-Yue**

**-Recuerdas cuando hablaban de unos demonios que estaban destruyendo las ciudades importantes donde Vivian los brujos mas poderosos de aquella época-Kero**

**-Si, lo recuerdo. Aunque no llegaron ha atacar a nuestro antiguo amo Clow-Yue**

**-No estoy seguro de eso, me parece que cuando lo fueron a buscar, Clow ya había muerto-Kero mira al cielo y se le viene una idea a la mente y le pregunta a Yue: -¿Crees que regresaron por Eriol? **

**-Es posible-Yue- debemos alertarlo**

**-Si-bosteza-creo que me voy a dormir, buenas noches Yue-**

**-Buenas noches, Kerberos. /Debo averiguar que le paso al descendiente de mi antiguo amo/-se va volando del colegio**

**Castillo flotante**

**Celda**

**Eriol se encontraba debilitado, semiconsciente, se le dificultaba respirar, siente como alguien se le acerca y le da agua que el con gusto acepta y le pregunta: -si quieren que muera, porque me dan agua**

**-Es muy pronto para que mueras...Clow-dice la niña**

**-No entiendo que hace una niña como tú aquí...-le decía a la niña respirando débilmente y con los ojos cerrados**

**-Pronto lo sabrás-le deja de dar agua y se va**

**Eriol la mira desaparecer pero comienza a ver doble y se desmaya**

**En otro lugar**

**-¿Cómo se encuentra?- le pregunta la señora entre las sombras a la niña que estaba detrás de ella**

**-Esta debilitado, puede que no aguante mucho tiempo-niña**

**-Ya veo, admito que su magia me esta siendo útil jajaja**

**-Le informo señora, que Sheill y Kania ya estan en Tomoeda-niña**

**-Lo se. Bien puedes retirarte**

**-Como usted diga**


	5. Capitulo V

**CAPITULO V**

**Resumen: Eriol llego a Tomoeda y se hospeda en casa de Tomoyo. Sakura llora por el comportamiento indiferente de Shaoran. Antoniette reflexiona sobre sus próximos movimientos.**

**Hong Kong-Mansión Li**

**Li Ieran se encontraba revisando unos videos del dia cuando la supuesta pareja vino a su casa (resulta que tienen cámaras de seguridad en el lugar) y se dice a si misma: - debe haber algo que los identifique, alli es cuando nota unos medallones con bordes negros y un ruby que les cuelga en el cuello, en otro ángulo se puede notar la letra A en el hombre y la letra K en la mujer: - debo averiguar esto, estoy segura de haber visto esos medallones en alguna parte...**

**Apartamento de Shaoran**

**Shaoran estaba dormido después de haber pensado lo sucedido anteriormente, se le nota algo agitado**

**En el sueño**

**El se encontraba en un espacio oscuro, no podía ver nada, solo una silueta blanca en forma de una mujer cuando iba tras ella escucho una voz: - debes recordar tú pasado descendiente de Clow, no te dejes manipular por ellos...-decía una y otra voz una voz pasiva de hombre**

**-¿Quién eres? Sal de ahí, no te tengo miedo-amenaza en voz alta a la presencia que noto**

**-¿Quién dijo que yo tenia?**

**-Tú lo haces aparentar**

**-Recuerda lo que te dije, no te dejes manipular por ellos y...-**

**Shaoran estaba algo confundido que le estaba diciendo-**

**-...Y descubre quien es esa silueta que intentaste seguir-desaparece**

**-Espera!-Shaoran salio de su sueño, ya era de dia. Observo que una chica estaba asomada en la puerta y esta le pregunta¿estas bien?**

**-Si...por que no debería estar bien**

**-Es que escuche tu grito y pensé que te había pasado algo**

**-No...¿Que hora es?-**

**-Son las 8 de la mañana**

**-Uff, que temprano-nota que aun seguía ahí-disculpa, quiero cambiarme podrías...**

**-Eh claro-sonrojada- te preparare el desayuno**

**-No es necesario, saldré a caminar, pero gracias de todos modos**

**-Esta bien-sale de la habitación**

**-¿Que significara este sueño¿Quién serie el/-pensó dirigiéndose al baño**

**Colegio de Tomoeda-Al otro dia**

**Salon**

**La hermana Jazmín explicaba una clase de geografía, todos estaban atentos menos Sakura, que aun se le veía en su rostro la tristeza que cargaba por lo sucedido ayer, la hermana nota esto y le pregunta: -Señorita Kinomoto¿se encuentra bien?**

**-Si...hermana, solo pase un mal dia ayer-decía con un desanimo notorio por todo el salon**

**-No quieres mejor ir a tu habitación-dice la Hermana**

**-Pero y la clase...-sakura**

**-Antoniette se encargara de llevarte los apuntes, retirate**

**-Gracias hermana. Nos vemos después Antoniette-**

**-Claro-sonrie- **

**Sakura toma sus cosas y sale del aula**

**-Bien continuemos, las ruinas aztecas...**

**Receso**

**Antoniette se encontraba en un parque a las afueras del colegio sin ser notada por nadie, noto como una sombra se inclina ante ella, su apariencia era de un chico de unos 18 años, su cabello era de color blanco y unos ojos negros. Su vestimenta era blanca con bordes negros. Antoniette le pregunta; -¿Qué has averiguado?**

**-Los enemigos en total son 6, la líder es un demonio pura y malvada, fue la que destruyo en gran parte de las ciudades de aquella época y además que es la que se encarga de absorberles los poderes mágicos a los brujos o cualquier ser mágico que sea digno de su nivel-le dice el muchacho**

**-Ya veo. Y ¿sabes quienes son el resto?-le pregunta**

**-Si. Al parecer esa demonio tuvo cuatrillizos (4 hijos al mismo tiempo), dos mujeres y dos hombres, los 4 tienes unos poderes sorprendentes- **

**-Ya note a dos de ellos, son muy fuertes, será difícil vencerlos. ¿Dónde estan ubicados ellos?-le pregunta de nuevo**

**-No he podido averiguarlo, es difícil localizar a esos demonios**

**-Y... ¿que me dices del ultimo miembro que falta?**

**-La verdad no he podido averiguar quien es realmente lo único que se es el hijo menor, debe aparentar unos 17 años más o menos**

**-Entiendo-lo mira a los ojos- sigue investigando, averigua los nombres de los miembros, sus ataques, defectos, todo lo que puedas encontrar y házmelo saber pronto**

**-Como diga ama-cuando se dispone a irse, Antoniette lo toma del brazo y le dice:- ten cuidado Nerio...**

**-Lo tendré ama, no se preocupe-desaparece justo cuando tocan el timbre**

**-Cuídate, mi guardián. Y...espero que ella este bien...**

**Dirección**

**-Hermana, puede darme permiso de salir, necesito aire fresco-Sakura se encontraba vestida en uniforme aun**

**-Esta bien, pero cámbiate. Regresa temprano **

**-Gracias hermana-hace una reverencia y se retira**

**-¿Qué le pasara?-pregunta la hermana Jazmín**

**-No lo se, será mejor que tome este dia libre-dice la Directora del plantel**

**-Y si hacemos una excursión por los bosques Akiwa, me dijeron que es el mejor lugar para tener un dia tranquilo**

**-Nos es mala idea, mañana le informaremos a las alumnas**

**Casa de Tomoyo**

**Sala**

**Eriol y Tomoyo se encontraban en un sofá, agarrados de la mano, Tomoyo le contaba lo que había sucedido con Sakura, entonces Eriol comenta: -entonces eso fue lo que paso, pobre Sakura-**

**-Lo se, quisiera animarla pero no se como-Tomoyo comienza a llorar y Eriol lo nota- es que ella lo esperaba con mucha alegría, como pudo pasarle esto**

**-No fue tu culpa, algo le debió pasar a Shaoran-**

**-Tienes razon hay que averiguarlo**

**-¿Qué/Bien echo, esto no estaba en el plan, aunque...calma ella no tiene magia no lo descubrirá/-pensó-**

**Tocan la puerta**

**-Yo ire, el personal de la casa tiene el dia libre-se levanta del sofá y se dirige al recibidor**

**Al minuto**

**-Eriol, mira quien vino-Tomoyo entra y detrás de ella viene un chico de cabello gris y con lentes**

**-/Yue, oh no, esto se esta complicando, hay que actuar rápido con el plan/-pensó- hola joven Yukito, que te trae por aquí**

**-En realidad...-se transforma en Yue- quiero hablarle de algo si me lo permite**

**-¿Yue?-Tomoyo lo mira y comprende- los dejare solos, si necesitan algo yo estaré en la cocina-sale de la habitación, dejando solos a Yue y Eriol**

**-¿De que quieres hablarme, Yue?**

**-Usted debería saberlo antiguo amo. Estos seres, mejor dicho demonios, son demasiados fuertes, mi ama fue vencida por uno de ellos¿Qué debemos hacer?-le pregunta**

**-Debemos planear un ataque contra ellos **

**-Si, pero de que modo atacaremos, son muy veloces**

**-/Gracias por el halago, tonto/-pensó- ya pensaremos en algo Yue**

**Yue percata que Eriol tenia la taza de Té en la mano izquierda y que el recuerde Clow siempre fue diestro, pero no le dijo nada solo: - debo irme, mi falsa identidad debe hacer unas cosas-**

**-Esta bien, nos vemos después Yue-le sonrie antes de que se transformara en Yukito y saliera de la casa**

**Eriol lo observa alejándose de la casa y se dice a si mismo:-subestime al guardián de la luna, será mejor cumplir mi parte del plan antes que me descubran-**

**Cocina**

**Tomoyo se encontraba tomándose un Té, cuando se pone a pensar y murmurar en voz baja: -Eriol se comporta diferente, al principio pensé que era mi imaginación pero...**

**Flash back**

**Dia anterior, habitación de Tomoyo**

**-Eriol¿quieres dormir conmigo?-**

**-Por supuesto-**

**La tomo de la mano pero con la izquierda, Tomoyo noto esto y observo que cuando se estaba quitando la camisa no tenia su llave mágica consigo y lo mas extraño era que el la llamaba por su nombre y no por lo expresión "querida" que el usaba con ella y se dijo a si misma:- Eriol nunca se quita su llave mágica y además desde cuando es zurdo...será que el no es...el Eriol que conozco-Tomoyo estaba sorprendida, Eriol la observa y le pregunta:-¿ocurre algo Tomoyo?**

**-No, es que estaba pensando cuando te conocí, era un dia hermoso, aquel atardecer justo cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia-mintió-**

**-Si lo recuerdo-Eriol**

**-Si. / No cabe duda, el no es Eriol... ¿que hago/-pensó- vamos a dormir, te parece. /será mejor seguir actuando hasta saber quien es/**

**Fin del Flash Back**

**-¿Qué haré?-pensó- donde esta...-no pudo terminar ya que unos brazos la envolvieron con su calor**

**-Vamos a salir a comer afuera¿Qué te parece?-**

**-Claro. ¿Se fue Yukito¿Qué quería?-Le pregunta**

**-Si, quería decirme esto que ha pasado y tambien que debemos prepararnos para lo que sigue, hacer un plan para atacarlos**

**-Ya veo, entonces vamos, tengo hambre**

**Parque**

**Sakura se encontraba en unos columpios, cuando siente que alguien pasaba por alli y era:-Shaoran...digo...Li-le dolía llamarlo asi**

**-Hola¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunta**

**-Pensando en las cosas que han pasado-mira a todos lados- ¿Dónde esta la chica que te acompañaba?**

**-Se quedo en el apartamento, su nombre es Atzuki**

**-¿Es tu novia?-pregunto con dolor con temor a la respuesta que le diese el**

**-Si, mi prometida, pronto nos casaremos**

**-Ya veo...-responde Sakura con mucho dolor y aguantando sus lagrimas, cuando nota que alguien se las seca con sus manos, sorprendida era Shaoran y Sakura se preguntaba ¿cambio? Shaoran nota lo que hace y aparta su mano de su rostro y le dice: -Disculpa, debo irme-sale corriendo dejando a Sakura y esta se dice a si misma: -aun tengo esperanzas, Shaoran se porto muy dulce conmigo, desde un momento pensé que era Mi Shaoran-dice Sakura con alegría en sus palabras-debo decírselo a Tomoyo pero antes debo ir al colegio, las hermanas deben estar preocupadas-sale a dirección contraria de la que tomo Shaoran**

**En unos árboles**

**Unas sombras estaban alli y el hombre le pregunta a la chica; -¿Qué significa esto Karin? No se supone que no debería tener estas reacciones-**

**-Al parecer, se esta enamorando de nuevo de ella, como si no recordase que el vivió esto hace tiempo-dice Karin- esto no se quedara asi Akitt, ahora mismo, me encargare de reforzar el hechizo que lance hacia el**

**-Eso espero, porque a nuestra madre no le gustara esto**

**Akitt y Karin saltan a gran velocidad a través de los árboles siguiendo el rumbo que tomo Shaoran **

**Con Shaoran**

**El se encontraba corriendo sin rumbo definido hasta que se detiene en el templo Tzukimine, entra y se sienta en unos bancos cerca del gran árbol de la sabiduría y comenzó hablar solo: -¿Qué significa esto que siento? Yo el futuro cabeza de la familia no puedo distraerme por ella, además tengo prometida**

**Mientras Shaoran se cuestionaba a si mismo, no sintió que Karin y Akitt se encontraban cerca asi que Akitt coloco un escudo en el templo mientras que Karin invoco una esfera mágica donde se veía el rostro de Shaoran**

**-Atster wi a no shi-la esfera brillo de un color inmenso e inmediatamente Shaoran comenzó a gritar de dolor y gritaba¡¡¡¡ déjame en paz! En sus resonaba una voz que decía: -debes de ser frío, no dejarte influenciar por la maestra de las cartas Sakura, debes odiarla, te quito las cartas, ódiala- Shaoran cayó de rodillas, sus ojos brillaron por un momento de un color rojo y volvió a su color normal**

**Karin sonrie satisfecha y dice: -listo, vamos Akitt**

**-Bien-**

**Ambos desaparecen y Shaoran se va a su apartamento**

**Ya en la noche**

**Colegio de Tomoeda, auditorio**

**Se encontraba la directora en el micrófono y detrás de ella varias hermanas sentadas en unos asientos ubicados en la plataforma**

**-Chicas quiero anunciarles, que mañana haremos una excursión el bosque Akiwa, nos quedaremos en las cabañas que estan alli**

**-¡Bien!-dice una chica**

**-Al fin algo diferente, nos lo merecemos-dice otra chica**

**-Tengan listo todo para mañana, partiremos a las 10am pueden llevar amigos **

**-¡SI!-dice Sakura animada-podré invitar a Tomoyo, Eriol, Shaoran y a Atzuki**

**-¿Quién es Atzuki?-pregunta Antoniette**

**-La novia de Shaoran, pero ayer me dio esperanzas de seguir adelante**

**-Oh-sorprendida-**

**-Preparemos todo, vamos a llamar a Tomoyo**

**Al rato**

**Sakura se encontraba en el teléfono marcando los números de la casa de Tomoyo, escucha un repique, dos, tres, atienden: -_residencia Daidoji_**

**-Por favor con Tomoyo**

**-_Enseguida-_se escucha una música**

**-_Hola, habla Tomoyo_**

**-Hola, Tomoyo quiero invitarte a ti y a Eriol a un paseo mañana a las 10am¿puedes?**

**-_Claro Sakura, con gusto, le dire a Eriol_-sonrie- _¿invitaras a Shaoran?_**

**-Mmm yo lo llamara pero no puedo, infórmale tu ¿si?**

**-_Esta bien, no hay problema. Sakura, sabes, he notado algo...- _no pudo terminar ya que Eriol entro a su habitación_-nos vemos mañana Sakura¡bye!_**

**Fin de la llamada**

**-Oh Shaoran-sonrojada-será mejor que me duerma pero-mira a todos lados- ¿Dónde esta Kero, le preguntare después donde estaba**

**Fuera de su habitación**

**En la sala**

**Se encontraba Antoniette y Kero platicando**

**-Kero, sabes que estos enemigos son muy fuertes como ya te habrás dado cuenta**

**-Si, ya me di cuenta, no se como no pude ver como esquivo mi ataque, esa chica era muy rápida-dice Kero muy preocupado**

**-Yue ya hablo con Eriol, harán un plan para manejar esta situación, la que me preocupa es Sakura, no recuerdo que ella me dijese que Shaoran fuera tan frío con ella**

**-Yo tambien me di cuenta de eso, el era muy dulce con ella, no entiendo ese cambio tan repentino... ¿crees que los enemigos tengan que ver en esto?-le pregunta Kero**

**-No lo se, puede que si como puede que no. Por cierto, mañana haremos un paseo con el colegio a las 10am asi que debemos acostarnos temprano**

**-En ese caso, buenas noches-kero entra volando al cuarto de sakura y se mete en su cajón**

**Apartamento de Yukito**

**Yukito estaba apunto de dormirse cuando siente que suena el teléfono y va atenderlo:- hola¿Quién habla?**

**-_Soy yo, Yue_-dice una chica en la otra línea, de inmediatamente Yukito se transforma en Yue**

**-¿Qué ocurre Kaho?-pregunta Yue preocupado**

**-_Algo le pasa a Eriol, cuando lo atacaron aquí sentí un cambio de energía en el, no estoy segura que el sea..._**

**-...Yo tambien he percibido eso, ciertos cambios que son notables para mi**

**-_¿Cómo cuales?-_pregunta Kaho**

**-Clow toda su vida ha sido diestro y note que es zurdo**

**-_No puede ser, eso quiere decir que el puede que no sea Eriol_**

**-Exacto y estoy seguro que Tomoyo tambien lo noto. Será mejor no decir nada hasta saber que es lo que esta tramando y averiguar donde esta el verdadero Eriol**

**-_Esta bien, tengan cuidado y en especial que Tomoyo lo tenga_-cuelga el teléfono y Yue se convierte de nuevo en Yukito y se acuesta a dormir**

**Hong Kong**

**Estudio**

**Li Ieran se encontraba leyendo libros antiguos de magia cuando al voltear la próxima pagina...**

**-¡NO PUEDE SER!-Li Ieran queda sorprendida al ver los dibujos y lee: "los medallones con bordes negros y una piedra de Ruby en el centro es un símbolo de los demonios puro, aquellos que destruyeron grandes ciudades en donde habitaban brujos poderosos para absorber su magia y asi ser mas fuertes"-siguió leyendo otro párrafo-"los medallones encierran grandes poderes, las letras que estan en los medallones son las iniciales de sus nombres, esos demonios son difíciles que combatir"-siguió leyendo y quedo sorprendida por lo que leyó en el próximo párrafo: "Existe una familia de demonios únicos en su especies liderado por KITZURY, la demonio mas poderosa de todos los tiempos. Estos demonios tienen diferentes especialidades, una de ellas es el control de los sentimientos, que puede traer unas consecuencias muy peligrosas para la persona quien lo reciba y el poder para dormir a brujos poderosos el resto de las habilidades son demostradas en batalla, pero existe una agilidad de uno de los hijos de ella que aun es desconocida". Li Ieran se dijo a si misma: -¿control de sentimientos¡Oh no¡Shaoran!-se levanta y llama al aeropuerto y le dice;-necesito un vuelo hacia Tomoeda inmediatamente, es una emergencia**

**-_Enseguida señora, haremos lo posible para conseguirle un vuelvo para allá_**

**FIN DEL CAP V**


	6. Chapter VI

**Saturno**: Dígame te marean estos nombres si leyeras otro fic mío tiene como 23 personajes sin mentirte xD. Pues la personalidad de la madre de Shao asi la imagino, no he visto la primera película como para detallar su verdadera personalidad u.u. Gracias por leerlo

**Pily-Chan**: Jejeje pues lo hizo por el bien del clan pero luego veras que pasara con eso , por otra parte pues claro Tomoyo se dio cuenta que no era Erial ¿Dónde estara por cierto xD? Gracias por darme animo a seguirlo

**rika-chan: **Que bueno que te gusto, espero que lo sigas leyendo

PENULTIMO CAPITULO ASI QUE PREPARENCE PARA EL CASI FINAL

**CAPITULO VI**

**Luego de que la señora Li, leyera sobre los seres que amenazaban la paz de este mundo, tomo sus maletas y se dirigió al aeropuerto...**

**Otro dia**

**Patio del colegio San Paulo, las chicas se encontraban abordando un bus**

**-Iremos de excursión, ¡viva!-exclama sakura alegremente**

**-¿Te gustan estas cosas?-pregunta Antoniette**

**-¡Sip!-Sakura observa que se acerca Shaoran y lo saluda:- ¡Li, viniste**

**-Si...pero no te ilusiones-no la mira y se mete en el bus**

**-Shaoran...-Sakura**

**-Bien, vamos Tomoyo observa a Atzuki- ¿vienes?**

**-Si-tímidamente se mete en el bus**

**-Lo disfrutaremos al máximo ¿no? Tomoyo-la mira**

**-Si-miente y observa a Eriol-¿Qué haré?-pensó**

**-Tengo un mal presentimiento-Antoniette- será que...-pensó-**

**-¿ocurre algo?-le pregunta Tomoyo y Antoniette lo niega y se meten todos en el bus rumbo al bosque Akiwa**

**Casa de Yukito**

**-Sakura fue a una excursión, ¿será buena idea que vaya sola?...-pregunta preocupado Yue**

**-No creo-aparece Kero- tengo un mal presentimiento Yue- al decir el nombre del guardián de la luna este aparece- será mejor ir con ella**

**-Estoy de acuerdo-ambos vuelan rumbo al bosque**

**Castillo del cielo**

**Celda**

**Eriol estaba semiconsciente cuando la jefa del enemigo aparece ante el y le dice:- muy pronto Clow, veras un espectáculo que te fascinara-sonrie-espero lo disfrutes como lo haré yo-sale de la celda**

**-¿De que me estará hablando?-pensó- ya no puedo moverme, estoy demasiado débil...Ruby...Spinel...-se desmaya**

**Casa de Eriol**

**Nakuru estaba viendo TV y Spinel leyendo un libro cuando ambos sienten un dolor en su pecho y Nakuru le pregunta a Spinel: -¿lo sentiste?**

**-Nuestro amo, nos llama...pero ¿Por qué?**

**-¿Será cierto los que nos dijo Kaho?**

**Flash Back**

**-¿De que hablas Kaho?-pregunta Nakuru a la persona en la otra línea**

**-El Eriol que esta con ustedes no es el verdadero, obsérvenlo bien y se darán cuenta que es un farsante, en todo caso esten alerta por si hace algo indebido**

**-Pero Kaho...-cuelga el teléfono Kaho**

**-¿Qué haremos Spi?**

**-No lo se Ruby-lo dijo en tono dudoso**

**Fin del Flash back**

**-Ruby, por que no seguimos al "supuesto amo"-dice Spinel transformándose en su verdadera forma**

**-Esta bien, sabremos si es el verdadero**

**-¡ESPEREN!-resuena una voz misteriosa en todo el estudio**

**-¿Quién es?-pregunta Spinel en posición de ataque**

**-¿Quieren saber donde esta su amo?-pregunta la voz misteriosa**

**-¿Qué?-Spinel- ¿tu sabes donde esta?-pregunta sorprendido Spinel**

**-Si. Síganme y se los mostrare, deben sacarlo de alli o morirá-resonando la ultima palabra**

**-¿Morirá?-pregunta Nakuru transformándose en Rubymoon-guíanos**

**Los tres salen volando hacia el cielo y más allá...**

**Pasaron unas horas y los jóvenes pudieron ver a lo lejos un gran bosque y unos chales.**

**-Bien chicos, hemos llegado-dice la hermana- los cuartos serán repartidos en grupos de 4 personas- Veamos, Señorita Kinomoto, Antoniette, Atzuki y usted Señorita Daidoji, en un cuarto**

**-¡Que bien Sakura, quedamos juntas!-exclama Tomoyo-**

**-¡Si!-sonríe Sakura**

**-Ustedes jóvenes quedaran juntos, Li y Hiragisawa junto a…**

**Tiempo después**

**Shaoran se encontraba en una de las mesas comiendo cuando Sakura se le acerca y le dice:**

**-Li, tienes un tiempo, quiero hablarte de algo ¿si?-le pregunta**

**-Como quieras, que quieres decirme-le dice sin siquiera mirarla**

**-Es que…no entiendo por que actuas asi si no supieras quien soy para ti….-le decía Sakura muy triste**

**-¿Eh?-unas imágenes aparecieron en su mente, el y Sakura sonriendo juntos, tomados de las manos-coloco una mano en su cabeza **

**-¿Li que pasa?-cuando Sakura lo va tocar el rechaza su mano y la mira con una mirada fría que deja helada a Sakura**

**-¡Aléjate de mi! ¡No me toques!-le grito y se fue a su habitación**

**-¿Shaoran?-dice Sakura cayendo de rodillas al suelo- ¿Por qué?**

**Antoniette**

**-He comido rico-sonríe para si- y observa a Eriol tomar de la mano a Tomoyo y llevarla dentro del bosque-que lindo…eh…esa presencia-corre hacia el bosque**

**Bosque**

**Antoniette estaba en el centro del bosque mirando a todos lados cuando dice: -Nerio….-mira al tope de un árbol y observa a un joven de cabello negro, ojos grises y un traje blanco con bordes azul oscuro- ¿Qué has averiguado?-le pregunta**

**-Tenias razón, esos seres no están en un lugar en la tierra…están en algún castillo flotante-le responde el joven**

**-¿No te has topado con alguno?-le pregunta**

**-No. Con respecto a esos seres tienen relación con el comportamiento del descendiente de Cloe Reed, el esta siendo controlado por uno de ellos, si no me equivoco su nombre es Karin, la señora de los sentimientos, puede controlar cualquier sentimiento y transformarlos, junto a ella se encuentra Akitt que es muy fuerte en batalla. **

**-¿Qué me dices de los demas? ¿Su líder?**

**-Su líder es Kitzury. Los demas son los responsables del cambio del supuesto Clow**

**-¿A que te refieres?**

**-El ser con apariencia de Clow no es el, se trata de Kam el ultimo hijo**

**-¿Quiénes son los demas aparte de los que me has nombrado?**

**-Son Kania y Sheill, son muy fuertes los dos hacen un buen equipo en las batallas y Kania tiene un poder que le permite dormir a cualquier ser mágico**

**-Ya veo. Entonces Kam ¿tiene el poder de tomar apariencias?**

**-Si. Además de eso ellos quieren a cualquier costo hacer sufrir a Clow Reed y que mejor forma que por medio de la chica **

**-¿Tomoyo? ¿Entonces ella corre peligro?...adelántate yo ire hacia esa presencia de frente**

**-Como ordene-**

**-¡Debí cuidarla!**

**Por otro lado**

**Eriol tomaba de la mano a Tomoyo guiándola a lo mas profundo del bosque hasta quedar cerca de un precipicio**

**-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunta preocupada Tomoyo quedando ella a pocos metros del precipicio**

**-¿Crees que no me di cuenta?-pregunta el supuesta Eriol en un tono poco agradable**

**-¿Qué que hablas?-pregunta confundida Tomoyo**

**-No te hagas la tonta Tomoyo….se que tu sabes que no soy Tu Eriol-le dice mirándola con unos ojos rojos**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Lo mejor será que….-le lanza un poder hacia ella provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera aunque el tomo rápidamente su muñeca**

**-¿Qué haces?**

**-Tu intervienes en mis planes, además siempre fuiste mi blanco-sonríe- Clow, mira lo que le hago a tu amada-grita a la nada**

**Castillo**

**Clow, mira lo que le hago a tu amada-**

**¡¡No te atrevas!-grita Eriol con un temor reflejado en sus ojos-**

**Que lastima Clow-una sonriente mujer aparece entre la oscuridad- Suéltala Kam….**

**Tomoyo**

**Suéltala Kam-ordena una voz proveniente de una mujer**

**A la orden madre-mira a Tomoyo y esta queda helada ante su mirada- ¡Adiós!-suelta la muñeca de Tomoyo y esta cae al río que bordeaba al final del precipicio**

**Que pena, esa caída creo que la mato jajaja**

**¿Quién eres?-pregunta Antoniette llegando al lugar**

**Descendiente del Clan francés, te hubieras dado cuanta desde antes para por lo menos salvar a la joven Daidoji-sonríe**

**Sakura**

**-Una presencia-dice Sakura- y esta cerca de Antoniette, debo ir**

**Shaoran**

**-Una presencia maligna-dice Shaoran levantándose de la cama- ¿de quien será? Debo ir-observa a Atzuki en la puerta- vamos!**

**-Si…**

**Mientras en el castillo**

**-¡NO!-Eriol baja la cabeza y se puede observar lagrimas caer al suelo- ¿Por qué lo hicieron? Ella no tenía nada que ver en esto**

**-Diversión, nos gusta ver sufrir a la gente mas que todo a ti y a tu sucesora-responde maléficamente-bueno te dejare solo**

**Cuando sale**

**-Tomoyo….-susurra dejando caer lágrimas de dolor al suelo **

**Otra parte**

**-Vengan por aquí-dice la sombra **

**-¿A dónde nos llevas?-pregunta Spinel**

**-Deben sacar a su amo de aquí, esta muy debilitado**

**-¿La dueña de este lugar no se dará cuenta?-pregunta Ruby**

**-No...Esta distraída pero hay que darse prisa-abre la puerta de una celda y se puede observar a Eriol aun sujetado con esas cadenas y con los ojos cerrados**

**-Amo... ¿esta bien?-Pregunta Rubymoon**

**-Tomoyo…-se escucha en murmuro proveniente de Eriol repitiendo ese nombre varias veces**

**-Amo….-Spinel observa lagrimas en su rostro- algo le paso a la señorita Daidoji**

**-¿Qué?-Rubymoon**

**-Luego hablan de eso, sáquenlo de aquí**

**-Si-Ruby moon lo carga y lo acuesta en el lomo de Spinel cuando están saliendo se encuentra con la mujer dueña del castillo**

**-No escaparan-lanza un ataque pero un escudo aparece frente a ellos, colocado por la sombra que poco a poco se revela en una niña**

**-¡TU!-grita con Furia la mujer**

**-Salgan de aquí, ¡AHORA!-ordena la niña, Spinel y Rubymoon salen volando hacia abajo con Eriol desmayado**

**-¿No espere esto de ti niña? ¿Quién eres en realidad?-pregunta la sombra**

**-No lo sabes Kitzury-sonríe para si-**

**-No perdonare que me hayas traicionado-una esfera aparece en sus manos**

**-Yo no traicione a nadie- una luz ilumina su cuerpo y esta cambia de vestimenta y aura. De su vestido sencillo cambio a un vestido partido en dos en el centro permitiendo ver sus piernas, era blanco con bordes rosados, su cabello quedo igual blanco como la luz y sus ojos negros como la oscuridad- Sorpresa-sonríe**

**-Una guardiana-sorprendida- te matare-cuando le lanza la esfera esta desaparece y dice: ya he cumplido mi misión, nos veremos en otra ocasión, la mujer se enfurece y: ¡Vengan aquí!**

**-¿Qué ocurre madre?-Karin**

**-La niña era la guardiana de Antoniette, cuando todo se calmen terminemos el plan de una buena vez**

**-Claro madre**

**-Me las va a pagar**

**Bosque**

**-Wind vor-recita Antoniette un feroz ataque de fuego se dirige a el pero no le hace nada**

**-No me harás nada con tus ataques**

**-¡Fuego! ¡Agua! ataquen-ordena Sakura y las cartas obedecen y van tras el pero este lo esquiva pero recibe un ataque directo de truenos proveniente de Shaoran**

**-Auch, eso si dolió-mira desafiante al dueño del ataque y luego mira a los demas- creo que mejor me retiro, mi misión ha culminado, nos veremos después**

**-Espera**

**-Antoniette-la llama Sakura- ¿Dónde esta Tomoyo?-pregunta preocupada Sakura**

**Antoniette mira el precipicio Sakura entiende la indirecta y abraza inconcientemente a Shaoran y comienza a llorar, Atzuki le iba a reclamar algo pero Antoniette le niega, Shaoran en vez de quitarla con brusquedad corresponde el abrazo. Kerberos y Yue aparecen, Kero iba a gritarle a Shaoran para que no la abrazara pero Yue lo detiene, este le pregunta a Antoniette: ¿Qué paso?**

**-Uno de los enemigos, Kam, tomo la apariencia de Eriol todo este tiempo, y antes de irse dejo caer a Tomoyo en el precipicio**

**-¿Tomoyo? Oh no…**

**Mientras todos están tristes por lo sucedido una voz le habla a Yue en la mente: Yue…Yue me escuchas**

**-Rubymoon-Yue**

**-¿Con quien hablas?-pregunta Kero**

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Rescatamos a nuestro amo, esta muy débil, necesitamos ayuda**

**-¿Qué, enseguida vamos. Rescataron a Eriol**

**-¿Enserio?-pregunto Kero- que estamos esperando**

**-Será mejor que se adelanten, si nos vamos sin avisar la hermana sospechara**

**-Esta bien, vamos Yue-despliegan sus alas y salen volando**

**-Vamos Atzuki**

**-Pero ellos-observa que ellos aun están abrazados**

**-Ya sabrás que significa, vamos**

**Cuando se fueron**

**Sakura tomo conciencia y se separa de Shaoran pero se queda embobada por su mirada tan penetrante lo mismo le pasa a Shaoran olvida por completo que no quiere nada que ver con ella, por impulso coloco su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de Sakura y la beso suavemente, Sakura se sorprendió del acto pero aun así le respondió, Shaoran entre laza su mano derecha con la mano izquierda de Sakura. El beso transcurre un tiempo y se separan lentamente por falta de aire**

**-Shaoran…..-dice Sakura sonrojada observando la mirada de Shaoran, era la mirada de la que se había enamorado**

**-Sakura… ¿Qué hice?-se pregunto- debo irme…yo….-no termino de hablar salio corriendo y se gritaba a si mismo ¿Qué hice?**

**-Aun tengo esperanzas-sonríe para si mismo tomando en su mano la carta esperanza- aun….**

**Castillo**

**-Karin, creo que es hora que hagas tu parte**

**-Si madre, lo haré cuando llegue su momento-sonríe- que será muy pronto**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO VI**


	7. Chapter 7

**Saturno: Gracias por tu comentario, esperaba que**

**lo hicieras para publicar el ultimo **

**capitulo espero te guste**

**Anahi: Jajaja pues gracias por el review**

**aunque ya sabes el final xD**

**rika-chan: no te preocupes ya en este **

**capitulo se rebela todo **

**Pily-chan: Muchas preguntas xD con las respuestas aqui**

**gracias por seguir mi fic espero tu opinion**

**pyli14ccs: quien sabe que lo haga jejjee xD tendras que leerlo**

**para saber que paso xD**

**CAPITULO VII**

**Transcurrió el tiempo del paseo y regresaron al instituto, Sakura les pide permiso a las hermanas de salir como excusa dijo que un amigo estaba enfermo y quería visitarlo aunque no era mentira, las hermanas lo discutieron y le dieron permiso.**

**Casa de Eriol**

**-¿Cómo Se encuentra?-pregunta Sakura**

**-Su magia esta regresando a su nivel pero…esta muy triste no quiere hablar con nadie, le afecto mucho la perdida de Tomoyo**

**-Amiga…-sakura vuelve a llorar- no es justo, ella no tenia nada que ver en esto**

**-¿Por qué esos seres querían lastimar a nuestro amo….si pudieron matarlo mas rápido?-preguntaba Spinel**

**-Si…pero ellos prefieren ver sufrir a las personas que atacan-Antoniette**

**-¿Quién eres tu en realidad?- pregunta Yue a Antoniette- sabes muchas cosas para ser solo una chica que practica la magia**

**-¿Antoniette?-Sakura**

**-Bien les diré. Mi familia me envió ya que ellos predicen el futuro solo me dijeron que seres de otro mundo vendrían para hacer sufrir a los seres mas poderes con respecto a la magia. Eriol fue cambiado por Kam, hijo de Kitzury líder de esos seres que nos están atacando que mejor modo de hacerlo sufrir que a través de Tomoyo. Por otra parte esta el extraño comportamiento de Li que es causada por un conjuro lanzado por Kania otra hija de Kitzury**

**-¿Cuántos son?-pregunta Kero**

**-Son cinco**

**-¿Qué haremos? Esperar que nos ataquen**

**-Mientras ustedes hablan iré a ver a Eriol-dice Antoniette-**

**-NO te hablara-dice Nakuru**

**-Lo se, pero yo le hablare-sonríe**

**Habitación de Eriol**

**Eriol se encontraba sentado en su sillón favorito con la mirada perdida, mientras Antoniette entra en silencio a su habitación**

**-Hola Eriol**

**No recibe respuesta**

**-Sabes quiero decirte algo que te alegrara mucho-esto atrajo la atención de Eriol quien la mira y esta sonríe para si- Cuando Tomoyo fue lanzada, bueno, cuando ese ser la soltó, el creyó que ella cayo al agua y se ahogo pero no fue así- Eriol la miraba sin comprender, esta aun así continuo: -Hay algo que nadie conoce de mi, yo poseo dos guardianes como tu y Sakura, uno de ellos estaba conmigo en el bosque, le ordene antes que estuviera frente a Kam que cualquier cosa que le pasara a Tomoyo la protegiera y así fue, ella fue atrapada en el aire por mi guardián, quien la esta cuidado en estos momentos-sonríe-mi guardián representa el aire, la luz y el agua y mi otro guardián que la conociste estando en el castillo-mira a Eriol y escucha provenir de el: ¿la niña? Y esta le responde: - si, ella es mi otra guardiana que representa la tierra, la oscuridad y el fuego-sonríe-**

**-Me estas diciendo que Tomoyo vive-se le ilumina los ojos de la alegría que estaba experimentando**

**-Si, ella vive, mi guardián la ayudo, en estos momentos no la puede traer ya que esta inconsciente y puede lastimarse pero la traerá pronto-sonríe-**

**-Gracias-sonríe Eriol**

**-Que bien que te anime-sonríe- **

**-Esos seres atacaran pronto…Ya que…-no termino de decir la frase ya que los sentía acercarse- para que hable U**

**-Vamos**

**Fuera de la casa**

**Se podía observar cinco silueta y una sexta detrás de ellos.**

**-Ruby, Spinel-Eriol**

**-Yue, Kero-Sakura**

**Los 4 guardianes aparecieron en posición de ataque**

**-Karin espera que aparezca el joven Li.**

**-Si, madre-**

**-Kania y Sheill encárguense de Clow y Antoniette**

**-Bien-responden al unísono**

**-Kam encárgate de los guardianes**

**-¿Usted que hará madre?**

**-Encargarme de la sucesora de Clow Reed-sonríe**

**Comienza la batalla, Kam se mueven ágil mente por el aire, atacando rápidamente a los 4 guardianes, Yue y Ruby sienten su presencia por el aire y lanzan en un lugar fijo sus ataques de Cristales, mientras de Kerberos y Spinelsun lanzan por la boca su ataque al lugar produciendo un grave daño por parte de los hermanos. Por otra parte Sheill y Kania atacan a Antoniette y Eriol, estos se defienden bien con rápidos escudos, Eriol ataca a Kania y Antoniette a Sheill pero ambos son muy rápidos, Antoniette lanza un ataque de luz que los confunde y Eriol lanza sus bolas de fuego que les da directo a ellos. Kitzury atacaba con feroces ataques de Sakura quien solo se defendía con la carta escudo, en una de esas el escudo no soporto los ataques, se debilito y uno de los ataques dieron directo a Sakura, los guardianes querían ayudarla pero Kam se los impedía, en eso Kitzury lanza otro ataque pero es bloqueado por la espada de Shaoran**

**-Te estábamos esperando joven descendiente de Clow-sonríe y observa a Karin en un árbol- ¡ahora!**

**Karin recitaba un conjuro, al parecer ella cantaba, Shaoran comenzó a tocarse la cabeza y gritar de dolor. Se detuvieron las batallas, los hermanos se veían sonriendo maléficamente mientras Eriol y los demos no entendía lo que pasaba, cuando termino el conjuro Kitzury sonría satisfecha, la mirada de Shaoran cambio a ser rojo**

**-Shaoran…. ¿que...-no termino la frase ya que Shaoran se lanzo contra ella, Sakura invoco la carta espada y le hizo frente a Shaoran que demostraba tener mas habilidad con la espada**

**-Sakura, hay que ayudarla Eriol**

**-Lo se Antoniette, pero no creo que ellos nos dejen ir-mira a los hermanos- el único modo será distraerlos pero…-observa a la líder- ella esta vigilando**

**-Sakura…-mira a Sakura como es atacada y no nota que un ataque se dirige a Antoniette**

**-Antoniette!-Eriol**

**-Ah-mira una esfera que se acerca a ella cuando esta a punto de darle cuando un escudo aparece frente a ella junto a una niña y un chico con apariencia de un joven de 18 años**

**-¡Tu!-dijeron al unísono Sheill y Kania**

**-Nasie-Antoniette- Nerio son oportunos gracias **

**-No debe agradecernos ama….-sonríe y mira a Sheill y Kania- Nerio será mejor que dejes a la joven en un lugar seguro**

**-¿Qué joven?-pregunto Eriol cuando observa a una chica desmayada en brazos del guardián de cabello blanco que apareció en la escena- ¡Tomoyo!-la toma en sus brazos- será mejor que la lleve adentro, cúbreme Antoniette-corre hacia dentro de la casa**

**-Están listos para una batalla entre los tres para acabar con ellos-**

**-Si ama-respondieron al unísono ambos guardianes**

**Dentro de la casa**

**Eriol lleva a Tomoyo a su habitación, la acuesta en la cama y coloca su mano derecha en su mejilla y le dice; - me asuste pequeña, cuando esto termine tendremos un momento a solas pero ahora-coloca un escudo alrededor de ella- te quedaras aquí y no saldrás ya que este escudo no lo permitirá- la besa suavemente, la mira y luego se va de la habitación**

**Sakura**

**-Shaoran detente-dice Sakura esquivando sus feroces ataques- no quiero lastimarte**

**Shaoran la ataca sin dejarla descansar, en una de esas lanza un ataque rápido que corta el brazo izquierdo de Sakura que brota Sangre y se puede escuchar un grito de Sakura. Shaoran le lanza otro ataque pero es interceptado por una espada fina proveniente de una mujer de largos cabellos negros**

**-Si alguien debe enfrentarte seré yo-amenaza la mujer provocando que Shaoran se echara para atrás y dudara si atacar o no- ¿Qué ocurre?**

**Karin observa que Shaoran no estaba seguro si atacarla entonces presiona el hechizo provocando que Shaoran atacara a su propia madre**

**-Li Ieran…debo hacer algo para sacarlo de ese trance pero como-toma sus cartas y las mira- ¿Cuál puedo usar? Ya se-mientras Sakura planeaba que cartas iba a usar, Shaoran se estaba enfrentado a su madre quien esquivaba todos sus ataques sin ningún problema, se notaba el cansancio de Shaoran**

**-¿Qué ocurre hijo? Estas cansado-le decía su madre**

**Este no respondía y seguía atacándola**

**Mientras Antoniette**

**-Ahh…-grita de dolor Kania- se mueve más rápida con sus guardianes cerca**

**-Tenemos que tener cuidado-Sheill**

**-Acabemos con ellos dos de una vez ama-le comenta Nasie a su ama, esta asiente y forman una triangulo, los tres estaban conjugando un hechizo mientras flotaban en el aire.**

**Eriol**

**-Ella es Li Ieran…pelea con Shaoran-observa a Sakura- debe estar planeando algo-mira hacia arriba- Antoniette esta haciendo un conjuro-mira al otro lado- los guardianes están teniendo problemas los ayudare**

**-Eso no-dice un hombre apareciendo ante el- Yo Akitt no lo permitiré**

**Eriol lo mira desafiante a Akitt quienes comienzan con feroces ataques de bolas de fuego por parte de Eriol y de Hielo por parte de El**

**SAKURA**

**-¡Tiempo!-Sakura detiene el tiempo, al mismo tiempo le quita la espada a Shaoran de sus manos y usa bosque que lo enreda, cuando tiempo cesa Shaoran queda sujetado fuertemente por la carta bosque, cuando intenta safarse siente la mano de Sakura en su mejilla-Por favor no me hagas luchar contra ti-sakura cierra sus ojos y dice: "Regreso…muéstrale lo que vivimos juntos"-Shaoran cierra sus ojos y varias imágenes aparecen en su mente, se libra de bosque y toma su espada. Sakura se sorprende ya que no esperaba esa reacción, cuando Shaoran esta apunto de atacarla se da la vuelta y lanza un ataque de truenos a Karin que le da directo lastimándola fuertemente y este cae de rodillas**

**-¡Shaoran!-sakura teme tocarlo pero el es quien lo hace y le sonríe y le dice: gracias….-cae desmayado- Shaoran…**

**-No espere que superara mi conjuro-Karin- ya que esta así será fácil matarlo**

**Mientras Kitzury**

**-¿Qué esta haciendo Antoniette?-pensó- ¡no puede ser!. El conjuro que nos encerrara…. ¡DETENGALA!**

**Los hijos al escuchar la orden van hacerlo pero son detenidos por Yue y los demas**

**-¡No!…lo esta terminando, detengala Sheill Kania**

**Antoniette**

**-No podemos movernos madre….**

**Kitzury**

**-Lo haré yo-cuando se lanza hacia ella nota que los tres abren sus ojos y brillan de un color blanco, debajo de ellos se forma una insignia extraña, Antoniette pronuncia: "Agujero oscuro, absorbe todo ser maligno del lugar" **

**Del agujero salen unas manos que toma a los hermanos sin poderse defender y varias toman a Kitzury, que antes de irse toma el brazo de Antoniette y le dice: ¡tú vendrás conmigo!-Antoniette intenta soltarse y lo logra gracias a la ayuda de su guardián**

**-Todo termino-Antoniette sonríe-**

**Los guardianes bajaron al suelo todos agotados, Antoniette baja junto a sus guardianes, Eriol ve hacia Sakura quien observa a Shaoran en sus brazos, Li Ieran observa a lo lejos a la supuesta prometida de Shaoran y va a hablar con ella…**

**Otro día**

**Casa de Shaoran**

**-Escucha Atzuki se que eres la prometida elegida por el clan pero…**

**-Lo entiendo señora Li, la verdad es que a mi también me obligan hacer esto**

**-Atzuki….**

**-Despídame de Shaoran-hace una reverencia ante ella y se retira**

**-Eso haré**

**Habitación de Shaoran**

**Sakura estaba al lado de Shaoran le tomaba la mano pero esta estaba dormida, Shaoran abre lentamente los ojos y nota como alguien sujeta su mano, mira hacia un lado y ve a Sakura, este le toca su cabello provocando que se despertara**

**-Hola-sonríe Shaoran**

**-Shaoran-dice Sakura mientras lagrimas de felicidad caen en sus mejillas y lo abraza**

**Shaoran sonríe y se lo corresponde además de que toma su mejilla y la besa suavemente, ambos no notaron que una mujer entro: Ajam….-ambos notan su presencia y se separan sonrojados**

**-Veo que ya despertaste hijo**

**-Si madre…yo…**

**-No te preocupes, no me hiciste daño en la batalla. Ya que sabes que te supero en el manejo de la espada…además note como los golpes no eran exactamente hechos por ti…**

**-Aunque estaba controlado…estaba consciente en que no puedo atacar a mi propia madre**

**-Eso me alegra-observa a Sakura- fue muy ingenioso usar tiempo, bosque y regreso al mismo tiempo, gracias a eso mi hijo regreso en si**

**-Madre respecto a lo que me paso**

**-Discúlpame, el amor que tienes hacia ella es muy fuerte. De hoy en adelante ella será tu prometida**

**-Pero Atzuki…**

**-Ella lo entendió**

**-Que bien-sonríe Shaoran mirando a Sakura- ahora podré estar contigo besándola de nuevo ignorando la presencia de su madre**

**Mientras Casa de Eriol**

**Eriol observaba a Tomoyo dormida en su cama, coloca una mano en su mejilla causando que ella abriera los ojos**

**-Hola-sonríe hacia Eriol**

**-Hola…yo…. ¿como sabrías que soy yo?-le pregunta**

**-Por que el Eriol que amo tiene esa mirada que me hace perderme en ella-sonríe sonrojada-**

**-Ya veo-le toma su mano izquierda y la entrelaza con la suya- y el que me sustituyo ¿como besaba?-le pregunta seductoramente**

**-Pues no se compara el como besas tu-le responde en el mismo tono**

**-Veamos-Eriol se hecha mas adelante y la besa apasionadamente por un buen rato hasta que se separan por falta de aire- ¿Cómo beso yo? ¿Es único?**

**-Posiblemente-sonríe y le responde con otro beso pero esta vez es corto ya que Eriol se separa de ella y le pregunta ¿no tuviste miedo al caer al precipicio?-**

**-No…ya que quien me ayudo era muy bueno-sonríe recordando como fue que se salvo de una muerte segura**

**Flash back**

**-Ahh-tomoyo iba cayendo estaba casi cerca del río pero una sombra la atrapo en el aire y la llevo al otro lado del precipicio, Tomoyo le pregunta: ¿Quién eres?**

**-No te preocupes-dice el chico de cabello corto blanco le responde- todo estará bien.**

**Al rato**

**-y dime ¿Por qué me ayudaste?**

**-Ordenes….**

**-¿De quien?**

**-De mi ama….**

**-¿Quién es tu ama?**

**-Tu la conoces-sonríe y la mira- mi ama es Antoniette**

**-¿Enserio, entonces eres un ser mágico**

**-Si…pero llámame Nerio, el termino ser mágico me incomoda de verdad**

**-Ya veo, gracias por ayudarme**

**-No hay problema-sonríe**

**Fin del Flash back**

**-Me alegra que todo allá terminado pero ¿como estabas tu?...¿que te hicieron?**

**-Eso ya no importa, lo que importa es que ahora estaremos mas felices y podremos estar mas tiempo juntos-sonríe y la vuelve a besar-**

**Pasa un tiempo y Antoniette decide irse a Francia, habla al respecto con las hermanas quienes dicen que la trasladaran a un instituto en Paris. Sakura se alegra mucho de su decisión pero a la vez triste ya que perderá a una amiga.**

**Aeropuerto**

**-Bueno es hora de irme, cuídense-Antoniette-**

**-Claro-sonríe- cuando regreses debes presentarme a tu novio-le sonríe**

**-Con gusto lo haré Sakura-sonríe- **

**_El vuelo con destino a Paris abordar por la puerta B-12_**

**-Es mi vuelo-observa por ultima vez a sus amigos- suerte en sus bodas-le sonríe a Eriol y Shaoran quienes se sonrojan al momento de escuchar el comentario de Antoniette**

**-Adiós Kero, despídeme de Yue-sonríe yéndose hacia la puerta B-12**

**Luego de la partida de Antoniette, Shaoran y Sakura se van a Hong Kong donde esta termina sus estudios junto con Shaoran quienes se cansan meses después de su graduación. Tomoyo y Eriol terminan meses antes que Sakura pero se casan después de ellos. Antoniette se gradúa y vive como líder de su Clan. Sus guardianes toman apariencia falsa y estudian en el instituto de donde se graduó su ama fa Kero y Spinel siguen jugando o comiendo dulces por lo que Spi se descontrola de vez en cuando, Nakuru anda en busca de un Novio y Yukito gana un concurso y se va África donde se encuentra con Touya y su padre…. **

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora**

**Espero les haya gustado y me gustarla que me dijeran que tal les pareció, alguna critica, observación háganmela saber **

**Bye**


End file.
